Whisper Twilight
by black world
Summary: "Sungmin-ssi, aku harus mengatakan ini, anda ..." /"Kyuhyun-ah, ginjalmu bisa semakin parah apabila tidak mendapatkan donor, jadi sebaiknya kau cepat mendapatkan donor agar bisa bertahan lebih "/yohoo i'm comeback with new penname XD Warn: KyuMin, YAOI! RnR ..
1. Chapter 1

**Whisper Twilight**

**.**

**DoubleR Present©**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, AU, School Life**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi , Miss Typo(s)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Mereka seutuhnya milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka dan S.M Entertainment. Don't Like Don't Read!.**

**.**

**Summary : "Love can be anything. Can unrequited love, sometimes also unanswered. Love causes injury, but also the ease."**

oOo^^oOo

**_Winter,_**

**_December, 31_****_th _****_2012_**

**Someone pov**

Rindu dan kau itu seperti angin. Tak bisa kulihat, tapi kurasakan kehangatan juga kegelisahannya. Sepotong pagi, seikat rindu, senyata matahari, senyata ketakutanku yang bergegas mengakhiri hadirmu di sisiku. Cinta tak pernah cukup, hanya butuh dimengerti, demikian kata pagi untuk sendiriku. Aku yang membuatmu terluka, tapi kenapa justru perih yang berbalik tajam melukakan lukaku ? cinta yang kujaga untukmu seperti bayanganku dalam cermin, begitu nyata, tapi tak pernah bisa kusentuh.

"Hai, apa kabarmu ? kuharap kau baik. Apa kau membenciku ?" tanyaku pada sebuah nisan yang di dalam nya terdapat tubuh orang yang kucinta.

"Hahaha apa aku sudah gila ? setelah menyakitimu aku malah datang kemari dan bertanya apa kau membenciku." Ya, aku kira aku sudah gila sekarang, karena aku bertanya pada nisan yang tidak akan memberikan jawabannya.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku kembali terjatuh, sungguh sakit sekali rasanya sehingga rasanya aku lebih baik mati menyusul nya daripada terus menerus hidup dengan cinta yang mencekikku dan penderitaan ku bertambah dengan besarnya rasa bersalahku. Katakan aku bodoh, gila, bajingan, aku tidak akan marah karena memang begitulah aku dulu, seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu untuk bersamanya aku rela menukar seluruh sisa hidupku untuk kembali ke masa itu.

.

**Begitu beda, tanpamu.**

**Begitu sepi, tanpamu.**

**Begitu tak bisa dan tak terbiasa aku tanpamu**

**.**

oOo^^oOo

**_Spring,_**

**_March, 09_****_th _****_2003_**

**Normal pov**

Pagi ini seorang namja kecil yang manis sedang melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan senandung kecil yang mengalun indah dari bibir shape M nya, namja kecil itu terus berjalan dengan riang menuju sekolahnya Anyang Elementary School. Siapa yang tidak tahu sekolah itu ? sekolah elit yang berisi siswa siswi dari kalangan atas, berbeda dengan namja kecil ini yang masuk ke sekolah itu karena kecerdasan nya dan tentu saja melalui jalur beasiswa.

" Lee Sungmin." panggil seorang bocah pada namja kecil tadi, ya nama namja kecil yang manis tadi adalah Lee Sungmin dan yang memanggilnya adalah satu dari tiga sahabatnya Lee Donghae, kenapa hanya tiga ? karena menurut siswa siswi lain Lee Sungmin bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk dijadikan seorang teman, sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"eoh Donghae, kenapa kau disini ?" tanya Sungmin karena dia mendapati sahabatnya ini sedang berdiri di depan pagar sekolah, _kenapa tidak masuk ?_ begitulah isi pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

"Aku menunggumu, ayo kita masuk." ajak Donghae dan segera menyambar tangan Sungmin untuk digenggam dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah tanpa tahu bahwa perbuatannya telah menimbulkan semburat merah tercetak jelas di pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Sungmin Hyung!" sapa seorang namja kecil lainnya saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang digandeng Donghae kemudian berlari dan memeluknya.

"Hyukkie, hm.. mana Ryeowook ?" Sungmin berkata kepada namja yang masih betah memeluknya, ya dia adalah Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Hyukkie.

"Kenapa Hyung menanyakan Wookie ? yang memelukmu kan aku." Hyukkie mempoutkan bibirnya sehingga membuat Sungmin dan tentu saja Donghae yang sedari tadi diam terkekeh.

"Hyung kan sudah melihatmu sekarang dan Wookie belum." Sungmin mengelus kepala Hyukjae sayang, ya tidaklah heran apabila tiga sahabatnya ini akan bermanja pada Sungmin karena memang Sungmin lah yang paling tua diantara mereka walaupun mereka sekelas.

"Apa ada yang sedang membicarakanku ?" seorang namja mungil berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin dan menyusup diantara pelukan Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

"YA! Wookie lepaskan Sungmin Hyung!" Hyukjae mendorong dorong namja mungil yang dipanggilnya Wookie atau kim Ryeowook yap lengkap sudah tiga orang sahabat Sungmin, Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae,Kim Ryeowook.

"Kalian melupakanku." sungut Donghae dan memasang wajah kesalnya membuat ketiga sahabatnya mengerutkan dahi karena wajah kesal Donghae benar-benar aneh menurut mereka.

"YA! ikan mukamu sudah jelek jadi jangan kau tambah kadar kejelekannya dengan memasang tampang seperti itu." Hyukjae berlalu memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Ada apa dengan Hyukkie ?" Donghae membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Hyukjae dan segera tersadar ketika mendengar tawa nista yang berasal dari Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Apa wajahku jelek ?" Donghae mengusap wajahnya dan memasang tampang memelasnya di hadapan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Aniyo~ wajahmu tidak jelek hanya mirip ikan." Ryeowook menepuk nepuk pipi Donghae dan tanpa rasa bersalah meninggalkan Donghae yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hahaha.. mereka hanya bercanda hae, kau tampan kok." Sungmin merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas sat mengatakan itu dan yang terjadi selanjutnya hampir membuat seorang Lee Sungmin pingsan karena Donghae memeluknya erat.

"Huweee.. aku mencintaimu Hyung hiks,,kau yang terbaik." Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengarnya karena Donghae hanya menganggapnya sebatas Hyung tidak lebih, kalau Lee Sungmin mempunyai sebuah rahasia maka rahasianya itu berhubungan dengan namja yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Ne, ayo kita masuk." Sungmin menarik Donghae yang masih menangis kedalam kelas sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena tidak nyaman akan tatapan menusuk dari teman sekelasnya.

"Haaah,, kenapa selalu seperti ini, apa salahku sehingga membuat mereka tidak menyukaiku."

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah saat sudah duduk di kursinya dan terdengarlah isakan pelan yang menandakan namja kecil itu menangis , Ryeowook yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Sungmin karena dia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini dimusuhi oleh teman teman satu kelas oh tidak bahkan satu sekolah hanya karena Sungmin bukanlah dari kalangan atas seperti mereka dan Sungmin sekolah di sini karena beasiswa, siapa yang tidak sedih bila seperti itu.

"YA! kenapa kalian memandang Sungmin Hyung seperti itu hah,," Hyukjae berdiri dan memandangi seluruh teman temanya yang berada di kelas dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kenapa kau berteriak ? bukankah itu wajar ? Lee Sungmin tidak pantas bersekolah di sini ! lihatlah dia, dia bersekolah disini karena beasiswa artinya dia itu miskin." sentak seorang yeoja kecil yang bername tag Tiffany Hwang.

"Kau itu bodoh makanya tidak tahu arti beasiswa ! Sungmin Hyung mendapatkan beasiswa karena kecerdasannya, jadi berhenti memusuhinya." Hyukjae berjalan dan menjambak rambut Tiffany sekuat tenaga dan menyebabkan yeoja kecil itu berteriak histeris.

"Kalau kulihat kalian semua masih memusuhi Sungmin Hyung, maka secepatnya ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rambut indah kalian ini." Hyukjae menghempaskan Tiffany dan berjalan menuju depan kelas setelah membuat mata seluruh yeoja di kelas terbelalak.

"Bagi namja jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kalian perbuat kepada Sungmin Hyung, dengar ya kalau aku mengetahui kalian memperlakukan Sungmin Hyung dengan kasar kembali maka siap siaplah mendaftar sekolah baru kalau kalian tidak lupa aku akan mengingatkannya kembali kalau aku Lee Hyukjae adalah cucu dari pemilik Anyang Elementary School ini." Hyukjae segera berlari ke arah Sungmin yang kini sedang menangis karena melihat sahabatnya sangat perhatian kepadanya kemudian memeluk Sungmin ,seketika kelas menjadi hening seusai orasi dari Hyukjae.

oOo^^oOo

Suasana kelas 6 A saat ini sangat hening dan sunyi seluruh murid berpikir Hyukjae tidak mungkin bermain main dengan kata katanya barusan, Hyukjae adalah tipe orang yang nekat setidaknya mulai saat ini mereka akan berpikir berulang kali untuk menyakiti Sungmin apabila mereka tidak ingin botak ataupun dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Keheningan masih tercipta di kelas itu sampai suara seseorang menginterupsi pikiran seluruh murid

"Annyeong..Kenapa sepi sekali kelas ini." Guru yang dikenal sebagai Jung Sonsaengnim ini sudah duduk dengan manis dan terheran melihat seluruh muridnya terdiam dan lagi Lee Sungmin yang sedang menangis dengan Lee Hyukjae,Kim Ryeowook, dan Lee Donghae yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab ? dan Lee Sungmin kenapa kau menangis ?" jung soensaengnim berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Sungmin yang masih dikelilingi oleh tiga sahabatnya.

"Apa kau sakit ? kenapa kau menangis Sungmin-ah ? katakan pada sonsaengnim apa yang membuatmu menangis." guru bahasa inggris yang merangkap sebagai wali kelas 6A itu masih berusaha membujuk Sungmin agar mau mengatakan apa yang membuatnya menangis kemudian dengan lembut guru muda itu mengusap air mata Sungmin yang membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"a,,ani,,aniyo hiks,,sonsaengnim,,aku tidak apa-apa,,hiks."Sungmin berusaha menghentikan tangisnya yang sebenarnya percuma karena isakan nya masih terdengar walaupun kecil.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak apa-apa berhenti menangis ne, apa kau mau ke UKS ? sonsaengnim akan mengijinkanmu, dan Ryeowook, Hyukjae, atau Donghae bisa menemanimu."Jung Sonsaengnim menoleh kepada tiga sahabat Sungmin yang disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari ketiganya.

"Tidak perlu sonsaengnim hiks,, aku sudah tida apa-apa."Sungmin tersenyum dengan manis menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"Hyung jangan seperti itu, lihatlah wajah Hyung sudah merah dan mata Hyung juga sudah bengkak karena menangis pasti tidak nyaman lebih baik Hyung ke UKS." Donghae membujuk Sungmin yang menurutnya keras kepala padahal tadinya dia mengira Sungmin akan mau dibawa ke UKS tetapi pemikirannya sungguh melenceng , oh Lee Donghae sudah berapa lama kau bersahabat dengan Hyung mu itu sehingga baru menyadari betapa keras kepalanya namja kecil bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"Iya Hyung lihatlah Hyung tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, lebih baik Hyung ke UKS." Ryeowook menangkupkan tangannya membingkai wajah manis Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

"Badan Hyung juga panas, apa Hyung tidak sarapan ?" Hyukjae menjauhkan telapak tangannya setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh Sungmin.

"Aniyo,,aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Sungmin kembali tersenyum kali ini senyuman tulus yang mengandung arti bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, ketiga sahabat sekaligus Jung Sonsaengnim yang melihat senyum tulus itupun tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali belajar,buka buku kalian halaman 34." Semua murid yang ada dalam kelas itu dengan cepat mengeluarkan buku karena Jung Sonsaengnim termasuk guru yang tidak akan mengulang kembali apa yang telah diajarkannya, jadi cukup tahu diri saja dengan memperhatikan Jung Sonsaengnim saat menerangkan materi apabila tidak mau mendapatkan nilai pas-pas makan bahkan di bawah rata-rata untuk mata pelajaran bahasa inggris.

Dua jam pelajaran bahasa inggris dilewatkan dengan keseriusan yang tergambar dari wajah murid maupun sang pengajar Jung Sonsaengnim hingga penyelamat siswa begitulah Hyukjae dan Donghae menyebut lonceng tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran dan dimulainya jam istirahat.

oOo^^oOo

"Hyung ayo ke kantin." Hyukjae dan Donghae bersamaan mendatangi meja Sungmin dan Ryeowook untuk mengajak Sungmin makan dan menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan bercerita berbagai macam hal.

"Hyukkie, Sungmin Hyung dan aku akan menyusul kalian jadi tidak apa apa bila kalian pergi duluan kekantin." Ryeowook tersenyum ketika mendapati Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan gummy smilenya yang indah itu.

"Benar tidak apa-apa bila kami pergi lebih dulu ? " Donghae memandang Ryeowook dan Sungmin bergantian sehingga yang dipandangi hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat tatapan mata Donghae.

"ne,," cicit Sungmin yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat matanya yang sudah berkaca kaca karena matanya sempat melihat tangan Donghae dan Hyukjae saling bertautan hal ini cukup menyakiti hatinya mengingat namja kecil ini menyukai Lee Donghae.

"Baiklah ayo Hyukkie kita ke kantin, aku sudah sangat lapar." Donghae yang sudah lapar itupun segera menyeret Hyukjae menuju kantin tanpa mendengarkan teriakan protes dari orang yang ditariknya.

"Hyung.." Ryeowook meletakkan dua tangannya dibahu Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuh namja kecil itu agar menghadapnya kemudian menaikan dagu Sungmin dengan tangannya sehingga terlihatlah oleh matanya Hyung kesayangannya itu tengah menahan tangis.

"Sungmin Hyung,,lihat aku, apa kau menyukai Donghae Hyung ?" sontak Sungmin membelalakan mata rubahnya ketika mendengar kalimat frontal yang diucapkan oleh Ryeowook, hatinya berkecamuk memikirkan bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook dapat mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini disimpannya.

"Aniyo~ Wookie-ah bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu ?" Sungmin mengalihkan tatapan matanya kemana saja asal tidak menatap mata Ryeowook, Sungmin sangat takut apabila Ryeowook menatap matanya akan terbongkarlah rahasia yang selama ini berusaha ditutupinya, Sungmin tidak mau hubungan persahabatan antara dirinya Ryeowook, Hyukjae, dan Donghae hancur hanya karena dirinya menyukai Lee Donghae itu sangat mengerikan dibandingkan hal apapun yang selama ini diterimanya termasuk pembullyan oleh satu sekolah yang membencinya.

"Hyung jangan berbohong lagi dengan perasaanmu Hyung." Ryeowook menarik Sungmin agar menatapnya, matanya juga sudah berkaca-kaca karena mengetahui sang Hyung yang sangat menderita menahan persaannya sendiri.

"hiks,, iya Wookie-ah Hyung menyukai Donghae tapi Hyung tidak mau persahabatan kita hancur karena Donghae tidak mungkin menyukai Hyung, Donghae namja yang baik Wookie-ah dia pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang disukainya hiks,,"

Akhirnya air mata meluncur bebas dari kedua mata rubah yang indah milik Sungmin, Ryeowook yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memeluk Hyungnya dan menangis bersama Sungmin, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang menangis dibalik pintu kelas dan beranjak dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipi putihnya sambil bergumam "bodoh"

"Sudahlah Hyung jangan menangis lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin apa Hyung tidak lapar ?" Ryeowook berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Sungmin berhenti menangis dan berhenti memikirkan perasaannnya yang akan menyakitinya lebih dalam.

"ah iya,, hiks,,lebih baik kita ke kantin menyusul Hyukkie dan Donghae. Hiks,," walaupun masih terisak Sungmin berusaha tersenyum dan menghentikan isakannya agar Ryeowook tidak mersa khawatir terhadapnya.

"ayo Hyung! " Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin dan berjalan ke luara kelas, kantinlah tujuan mereka saat ini, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dan bisikan yang berisi hinaan yang ditujukan untuk Sungmin oleh seluruh siswa siswi yang berada di koridor Ryeowook tetap tenang berjalan dengan Sungmin yang menunduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat hah ? berhenti membicarakan dan menghina Sungmin Hyung ! berkacalah kalian kaya bukan karena uang kalian. Dasar tidak tau diri." tidak tahan dengan semua bisikan yang berisi penuh hinaan yang ditujukan untuk Sungmin, Ryeowook pun berhenti berjalan dan berteriak emosi sehingga membuat seluruh isi koridor terdiam dan menatapnya takut, sungguh jika seorang Ryeowook marah akan sangat mengerikan.

"Maafkan kami Ryeowook-ah, kenapa kau, Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae terus terusan membela anak miskin ini ?" seorang namja kecil bertanya kepada Ryeowook dengan keberaniaan yang dimilikinya karena menghadapi Ryeowook yang sedang marah bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Dengar ya siapa pun namamu itu tidak penting yang harus kau dan kalian semua ketahui,kami bertiga sangat menyayangi Sungmin Hyung jadi jangan pernah menyakitinya lagi, sudah cukup kami bersabar melihat kalian memperlakukan Sungmin Hyung dengan buruk selama ini jadi mulai sekarang siapapun itu akan berhadapan dengan kami bila berani menyentuh Sungmin Hyung seujung kuku pun kami tidak akan memaafkannya." Ryeowook menatap membunuh kepada setiap orang yang berada di koridor seolah menegaskan kata katanya bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap ancaman semata.

"Wookie-ah jangan begini" Sungmin mendongak dan berbisik lirih melihat kemarahan Ryeowook dan berusaha membawa Ryeowook berjalan tetapi tetap saja tidak mampu menarik Ryeowook yang sudah terlanjur emosi ini begitu saja.

"Tidak bisa Hyung, aku tidak bisa diam terus terusan melihatmu yang ditindas dan dibully oleh orang orang tidak tahu diri seperti mereka" Ryeowook kembali memandang tajam siswa siswi yang tengah ketakutan di depannya setelah memandang Sungmin lembut.

"Asal kalian tahu, Hyukkie Hyung bahkan tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini kalau berani menyakiti Sungmin Hyung kembali, dan aku pun bisa berbuat hal lebih mengerikan daripada itu jika aku mau, jadi lebih baik kendalikan sifat dan mulut kurang ajar kalian itu kalau ingin selamat."

Ryeowook berjalan dengan santainya dan menarik tangan Sungmin menuju kantin setelah membuat seluruh isi koridor ketakutan dengan ancaman nya.

oOo^^oOo

Sesampainya di kantin Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung menemukan Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sedang duduk sambil menunggu pesanannya segera saja mereka berdua menghampiri Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Hyung apa sudah memesan makanan ?" Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya disamping Hyukjae yang tengah menunduk.

"Kami sudah memesan, kalian berdua sudah memesan?" Donghae yang sedari tadi memandangi tingkah Hyukjae yang hanya menunuduk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook sekenanya.

"Belum biar aku yang memesannya, Wookie seperti biasakan ?" Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya setelah Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan kepala menunduk kembali seperti kejadian di kelas dan koridor seisi kantin menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kau kenapa Hyung? Aneh sekali." Ryeowook menarik Hyukjae agar mendongakkan kepalanya, sepertinya namja mungil ini hobi menarik-narik orang, walaupun begitu hobi menarik orang ini sukses membuat Hyukjae mendongak menatapnya.

"Hyukkie sudah seperti itu dari tadi, akupun tidak tahu kenapa." Donghae menimpali yang sontak membuat Hyukjae menatapnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka atas perkataan Donghae.

"aku tidak apa-apa Wookie." Hyukjae tersenyum lebar membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk dimeja kantin bersamanya sweatdrop seketika.

"Aneh sekali."Donghae mencibir kelakuan 3D Hyukjae yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Disaat mereka bertiga mengobrol dimeja kantin sungmin sedang mengalami hal yang sudah menjadi makanannya sehari hari.

"Hei anak miskin, masih punya muka kau datang ke kantin ini ? apa kau punya uang untuk membayarnya ? hahaha kau kan setiap hari ditraktir oleh ketiga sahabatmu kan ? oh,, malang sekali nasib Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae dan Kim Ryeowook mempunyai sahabat seperti mu." Yeoja yang sedang menghalangi jalan Sungmin ini kemudian kembali tertawa diikuti oleh siswa siswi lain yang sedang melihat Sungmin di bully oleh seorang yeoja bernama Jessica.

Tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan ucapan Jessica yang menghina nya dengan begitu kejam Sungmin berusaha berjalan sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan sebelum langkahnya terhenti ketika dengan lancangnya yeoja kecil bernama Jessica ini menarik seragamnya dan menyiramkan jus ke wajah Sungmin kemudian membuang semua makanan yang ada di nampan Sungmin.

"Hahahaha kau sama saja tidak bergunanya dengan semua makananmu ini, kau hanya sampah di sekolah ini jadi lebih baik kau keluar dari sekolah ini." Jessica hendak menampar Sungmin sebelum sebuah tangan kecil menahannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Jessica hingga terjatuh, semua orang menatap orang yang menghempaskan tubuh Jessica dengan tidak percaya.

"Oppa,," Jessica berusaha berdiri sebelum suara yang dingin dan terkesan mengerikan keluar dari bibir namja yang telah menghempaskannya menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Jangan pernah kau berbuat seperti ini lagi kepada Sungmin Hyung, atau aku tidak akan segan segan menghabisimu kau dengar itu." Namja kecil itu menatap dingin kepada semua yang menyaksikan pembullyan Sungmin,

"Jangan kira aku tidak berani melakukan itu, aku akan akan menghabisi siapapun yang mulai sekarang berani menyakiti Sungmin Hyung, kalian tidak akan mampu melawanku bila aku menginginkan itu, walau aku masih kecil aku tidak perduli akan masuk penjara sekalipun."

Semua mata terbelalak seketika mendengar suara dingin itu, mereka tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka dengar saat ini.

"Donghae oppa jangan bercanda kau masih kecil jadi takkan mungkin menghabisi kami." Jessica memeluk lengan Donghae setelah berhasil berdiri, ya namja kecil yang menolong Sungmin adalah Donghae, namja kekanakan yang cengeng sehingga mereka semua berpikiran sama bagaimana mungkin Donghae akan melakukan itu sementara selama ini hanya sifat manjanya yang terlihat.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, asal kalian tahu pengawal ku sangat banyak jadi kalau aku tidak bisa menghabisi kalian secara langsung aku bisa melalui pengawalkukan ? dan lagi jangan sok akrab denganku, aku muak dengan mu." Donghae dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Jessica yang dengan santainya memeluk lengannya.

Setelah kata kata dingin dan tajam dari bibir Donghae keluar semua yang menyaksikan Sungmin tadi terdiam mereka sangat tidak menyangka seorang Lee Donghae yang kekanakan dan cengeng akan mengatakan hal yang sangat mengerikan untuk anak berusia 13 tahun seperti mereka.

"Hyung tidak apa apa ? ayo kita pergi dari sini." Donghae mengelap wajah Sungmin yang kotor karena jus yang ditumpahkan Jessica dengan sapu tangannya kemudian membimbing Sungmin berdiri dan kembali menuju meja mereka dimana Hyukjae dan Ryeowook menunggu mereka.

"Hm.. ne tidak apa-apa" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu terhadap Donghae ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia ditolong oleh sahabatnya pada hari ini, di kelas oleh Hyukjae, di koridor oleh Ryeowook dan kini Donghae.

"Baiklah ayo Hyukkie dan Wookie menunggu" Donghae membawa Sungmin segera dan ketika sampai di meja tempat Hyukjae dan Ryeowook berada kedua namja kecil yang sedang menunggu mereka sungguh terkejut mendapati Sungmin dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Hyung gwenchana ?" Hyukjae segera menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berusaha membersihkan sisa sisa jus dari wajah dan seragamnya.

"Kenapa bisa begini ?" Ryeowook mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan membantu Sungmin membersihkan wajahnya.

"Tadi Sungmin Hyung disiram jus oleh hobae gila bernama Jessica." Donghae duduk disamping Hyukjae dan segera menghabiskan jus stroberi yang tadi dipesan Hyukjae

"Mwo ? Jessica ? Hobae gila yang suka sekali menempel padamu itu ? berani sekali dia." Hyukjae menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya ketika tahu bahwa Jessica telah berani menyiram Sungmin. Melihat Hyukjae yang seperti akan meledak, Sungmin segera memeluk Hyukjae untuk menenangkannya

"Hyukkie Hyung tidak apa-apa jadi jangan khawatir, biarkan saja mereka sepeti itu, tidak apa asal ada kalian bertiga." Sungmin melirik kearah Ryeowook dan juga Donghae untuk membantunya menenangkan Hyukjae yang dari gelagatnya akan mengamuk.

"Iya Hyukkie jangan mengamuk di kantin nanti saja pulang sekolah." Donghae menyarankan saran yang menurut Sungmin dan Ryeowook menyesatkan.

"Aish.. itu sama saja bodoh, menyesatkan." Ryeowook men-death glare Donghae yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh namja itu.

"Ya sudah, kali ini kumaafkan mereka tapi lain kali maka habislah mereka." Hyukjae membalas pelukan Sungmin dan terisak pelan, Hyukjae adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya, dia sangat ingin mempunyai Hyung, ketika bertemu dengan Sungmin, namja kecil itu sudah menganggap nya sebagai Hyung kandung karena Hyukjae sangat menyayangi Sungmin, maka dari itu Hyukjae sangat marah bila Sungmin terluka dan akan menghajar orang yang telah menyakiti Hyungnya tanpa sepengetahuan dari Sungmin tentunya.

"Ayo ke kelas, sepertinya sudah masuk." Ryeowook menarik Hyukjae yang masih betah memeluk Sungmin.

"Ne, tapi jangan tarik-tarik." Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya dan berdiri kemudian menarik Sungmin untuk berjalan bersamanya meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Donghae yang terbengong dibelakang mereka.

**Normal pov end**

**oOo^^oOo**

**Sungmin pov**

_Tanda-tandamu tak juga bisa kubaca. Bahkan sekedar satu katapun, tak ada_

Kini aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas bersama Hyukkie, entahlah setelah insiden ditolong Donghae lagi aku merasa perasaanku semakin aneh pada nya, aku tidak tahu perasaan suka itu akan seperti ini, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Tanpa kusadari kami sudah sampai di depan kelas.

"Hyung sudah sampai, Hyung melamun ?" tanya Ryeowook yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan aneh yang sempat hinggap di otakku tentang Donghae.

"Aniyo Wookie-ah,,hehe ayo kita belajar." Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah anehku, yah biar sajalah aku dianggap aneh kan orang itu Ryeowook hehe..

"Aneh sekali." Ryeowook bergumam, kan benar dugaan ku kalau Ryeowook menganggapku aneh.

Tidak terasa sebentar lagi kami ujian, karena itulah aku bekerja keras untuk ujian kelulusan, dan juga aku juga tidak pernah di bully lagi, ini semua berkat ketiga sahabatku yang sangat kusayangi itu,tetapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku melihat ada yang aneh dari Hyukkie, kenapa seakan dia menghindari Donghae ya ? ini bukan hanya pemikiran ku sendiri tapi Ryeowook dan Donghae juga menyadarinya bahkan Donghae seakan tidak peduli lagi pada aku dan Ryeowook karena sekarang kerjaannya hanya menempel pada Hyukkie untuk meminta maaf padahal kami sama-sama tahu bahwa Donghae tidak mempunyai salah apapun kepada Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa menjauhiku ? ayolah aku minta maaf kalau aku bersalah padamu, jebal jangan acuhkan aku." Donghae sekarang duduk disamping Hyukkie sambil meraih tangan Hyukkie dan menggenggamnya, jujur sekali hatiku sangat sakit melihat itu, apa Donghae menyukai Hyukkie ? kalau iya aku akan merelakannya karena aku tidak mau sahabatku menderita walaupun harus merasakan sakit di hatiku, aku tidak apa apa, aku tidak bisa terus terusan melihat Donghae bersedih seperti ini, aku harus bicara pada Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie, Hyung ingin bicara sebentar denganmu." Aku menarik Hyukkie keluar kelas, biarlah untuk kali ini kami membolos jam pelajaran tanpa mengacuhkan Donghae yang meneriakkan nama kami.

"Hyung,, apa yang ingin Hyung bicarakan ?" Hyukkie bertanya ketika kami sudah sampai di taman belakang, ya karena taman ini jarang sekali di datangi oleh siswa siswi lain, jadi lebih baik aku berbicara dengan Hyukkie di taman ini.

"Kenapa kau menjauhi Donghae ?" Aku memaksa menatap mata Hyukkie agar ia mau jujur terhadapku, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Hyukkie.

"Aku tidak menjauhinya Hyung." Hyukkie memalingkan wajahnya, hal ini semakin membuatku curiga bahwa Hyukkie menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Jangan berbohong, katakan pada Hyung kenapa kau menjauhi Donghae ?"

Aku kembali menatap Hyukkie dan kini terlihatlah mata Hyukkie yang sudah berkaca kaca, kenapa dengan Hyukkie ? apa ada orang yang menyakitinya ?

"Karena Hyung menyukai Donghae." sontak aku membelalakan mataku, darimana Hyukkie tahu mengenai hal ini ? aku hanya memberitahu Wookie. Apa mungkin Wookie yang memberitahu Hyukkie ? tidak mungkin, Wookie bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Aniyo, Hyung tidak menyukainya." aku memutuskan memalingkan wajahku dari Hyukkie, ada apa ini ? memang kenapa kalau aku menyukai Donghae ? kenapa Hyukkie sampai harus menjauhi Donghae hanya karena aku menyukai Donghae.

"Hyung jangan berbohong, aku mendengarnya sendiri saat Hyung mengatakannya pada Wookie, aku berada di depan pintu kelas saat itu." Hyukkie menundukan wajahnya dan terdengarlah suara tangisan.

"hm,,kalau begitu kenapa kau menjauhi Donghae ? yang menyukainya kan Hyung ?" aku masih tidak mengerti dengan Hyukkie, kenapa dia malah menjauhi Donghae.

"Karena Donghae pernah berkata bahwa dia menyukai Hyukkie dan meminta Hyukkie menjadi pacarnya"

DEG

DEG

Rasanya aku seperti kehilangan nafas saat kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Hyukkie, aku terdiam dan tanpa sadar air mataku kembali meleleh, jadi selama ini Donghae menyukai Hyukkie ? dan karena aku juga Donghae jadi dijauhi oleh Hyukkie ? betapa bodohnya aku membuat sahabat-sahabat yang kusayangi menderita, melihatku yang hanya terdiam sambil menangis Hyukkie segra memelukku.

"Hyung jangan menangis,,hiks,,Hyung tenang saja aku sudah menolaknya dan menjauhinya,,hiks,,jadi Hyung bisa bersamanya." ucapan lirih itu membuatku tersadar betapa bodoh dan jahatnya aku, karena perasaan yang kumiliki hanya menyakiti orang lain, dan Hyukkie apakah dia menyukai Donghae juga ? kalau iya tidak bisa kubayangkan betapa kejamnya aku telah membuat dua orang yang saling menyukai menjadi berjauhan.

"Apa kau menyukai Donghae?" aku melepaskan pelukan Hyukkie dan berusaha menatapnya, Hyukkie memalingkan wajahnya, bukankah ini berarti kalau Hyukkie juga menyukai Donghae.

"Jangan mencoba untuk berbohong!" aku menarik dagu Hyukkie agar aku bisa menatapnya, disana terlihat jelas jawaban dari pertanyaanku, ya Hyukkie menyukai Donghae.

"hiks,,iya Hyung aku menyukainya, tapi tidak apa apa hiks,,aku akan merelakannya untuk Hyung hiks,,jadi Hyung jangan sedih." Hyukkie kembali memelukku, astaga betapa jahat nya aku, selama ini aku hanya melihat bahwa hanya aku yang menyukai Donghae tanpa mempedulikan kedekatan antara Donghae dengan Hyukkie.

"Bodoh,,kenapa memikirkan perasaanku ? aku tidak apa apa, cepat pergi dan temui Donghae kemudian katakan yang sebenarnya pada Donghae." aku mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Hyukkie dan berusaha tersenyum walaupun sangat sulit.

"Hyung,,kenapa Hyung berbicara begitu ?" Hyukkie terkejut dan langsung menatapku, aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya, lihatlah betapa baiknya seorang Lee Hyukjae, dia bahakan rela menahan perasaanya agar tidak menyakitiku.

"Iya. aku merelakan Donghae. cepat pergi, katakan pada Donghae bahwa kau juga menyukainya, fighting!" aku mengepalkan tanganku untuk memberikan semangat kepada Hyukkie dan dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Hyukkie.

"Gomawo Hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu." Hyukkie memelukku dan langsung kubalas dengan erat, aku sangat menyayangi Hyukkie, dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri begitupun Ryeowook, mungkin Donghae sekarang akan kuanggap sebagai adikku juga, agar memudahkanku melupakan perasaanku terhadapnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu,cepat pergi sana." aku melepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum lebar kepada Hyukkie.

"Aku pergi Hyung,," Setelah memberikan gummy smile nya padaku Hyukkie segera berlari meninggalkan taman belakang meninggalkan ku seorang diri , baiklah aku tidak boleh egois, aku harus membuat Hyukkie dan Donghae berbaikan dan berpacaran, aku tidak mau membuat Hyukkie menangis lagi, biarlah sakit hati ku akan kuobati perlahan lahan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu pasti akan ada seseorang yang suatu hari nanti akan benar benar menyukaiku dan mencintaiku, semoga saja.

.

**I can't say anything else than I want to die  
I can't take on a life without you  
I only wait for you to return  
Now you are not here but  
Please, I miss you so much**

.

TBC

.

oOo^^oOo

**(A/N) **

**Ini adalah ff pertama author. Maaf kalau masih hancur dan banyak typo nya. Maklum masih newbie di dunia per-fanfiction,, hehehe.. Oh iya di ff ini author nya ada dua. Yang pertama ngetik cerita adalah teman saya, yang kedua meng-edit cerita itu adalah saya,, **

***LoL..**

**Kata-katanya author dapat dari buku Moammar Emka :D dan berbagai terjemahan lagu :D**

**Oke.. terima kasih telah membaca cerita yang tak jelas ini :3**

**Last,,**

**Mind to R&R ? **

**Thankseu~~~~ #tebarkisseu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whisper Twilight**

**.**

**DoubleR Present©**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Park Jungsoo, Kim Youngwoon**

**( dan akan bertambah sesuai alur)**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, AU, School Life**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi****, Miss Typo(s)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Mereka seutuhnya milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka dan S.M Entertainment. Don't Like Don't Read!.**

**.**

**SUmmary : "Love can be anything. Can unrequited love, sometimes also unanswered. Love causes injury, but also the ease."**

oOo^^oOo

(a/n) : sebelum baca author cuma mau kasih tau di chap ini kyuhyun belum ada, karena 2 chapter awal author mau nyeritain kisah hidup nya ming di SD dan SMP nya.

HAPPY READING ! \^^/

oOo^^oOo

**Winter**

**December, 31****st**** 2012**

**Someone pov**

_**Mengertilah aku hanya ingin kau tetap disini**_

_**Mengertilah aku tak akan bisa berdiri tanpamu**_

_**Dan mengertilah kau telah mengenalkanku dengan arti sebuah cinta**_

Kini aku hanya bisa menangis di depan makam nya setiap tanggal ini, 31 desember. Sungguh bukan aku tak berniat mendatanginya setiap hari, aku hanya tidak sanggup ketika membayangkan betapa besarnya kesalahan ku terhadapnya, bahkan disaat terakhir nafasnya dia masih memberikan senyuman terindahnya untukku, yang kubalas dengan tatapan benci dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku hiks,," aku masih terisak di depan makamnya, aku tahu bahwa dia tidak akan kembali lagi kepadaku, tetapi bolehkah aku berharap ? aku berharap dia bisa melihatku dari sana dan memaafkanku . aku sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Semoga kau bahagia disana, Saranghae." aku beranjak pergi dari area pemakaman setelah menghabiskan hariku dengan menangis meminta maaf di hadapan makamnya, sepertinya aku harus berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan hatiku, ah taman sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Sesampainya di taman kuputuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang, ditempat ini juga aku terakhir kali melihat senyum indahnya, ya tuhan betapa aku merindukan senyuman itu. Aku memejamkan mataku dan memutar kembali memoriku saat dimana dia tersenyum dengan manisnya kepadaku, kini baru kusadari senyuman itu adalah senyuman polos yang sangat tulus, hahahaha aku bodoh sekali ya ? aku tertawa miris.

"Permisi tuan, apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tunggu, suara itu, suara itu tidak mungkin, aku langsung membuka mataku dan pandanganku tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri tepat didepanku, apa aku bermimpi? ku harap tidak ada yang membangunkanku kalau benar ini mimpi, aku ingin lebih lama menatap wajahnya

"Tuan, apa aku boleh disini? kenapa tidak menjawab?" suara itu kembali terdengar, aku menampar pipiku dan kurasakan nyeri, ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan.

"KAU !"

oOo^^oOo

**Winter **

**November, 30****th ****2003**

**Sungmin pov**

Akhirnya ujian kelulusan telah aku lewati, usahaku bersama ketiga sahabatku membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan, yeah kami berhasil lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan kabar baiknya kami ber-empat di terima di Dwight School Seoul. aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku masuk sekolah itu, kalian tahu mengapa ? karena Dwight School Seoul adalah sekolah berstandar internasional, ah bukan berstandar tapi memang internasional, bahkan Umma ku sampai termenung memikirkan bagaimana caraku bisa masuk ke sana, apa Umma tidak merasa bahwa aku ini pintar ? hahaha.. ya aku masuk Dwight School Seoul lagi lagi berkat otakku yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa.

"Hyung, chukae ! akhirnya kita lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik." Ryeowook tiba-tiba datang dan memelukku setelah membaca isi papan pengumuman sekolah.

"Ne, gomawo Wookie-ah, kerja keras kita selama ini terbayar dengan setimpal." aku membalas pelukan Ryeowook dan menepuk nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Hyung, aku lulus." Hyukkie berteriak dan langsung menerjang tubuhku yang sedang memeluk Ryeowook tanpa memperdulikan Donghae dibelakangnya.

Apa aku sudah menceritakan tentang Donghae dan Hyukkie yang saat ini tengah berpacaran ? ya, setelah kejadian aku mengobrol dengan Hyukkie di taman belakang mereka berdua resmi pacaran, dan aku ? sampai sat ini walau belum bisa melupakan perasaanku sepenuhnya terhadap Donghae tetapi aku sangat bahagia melihat mereka berdua yang saling menyayangi bersama, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menghilangkan perasaanku dan menyembuhkan lukaku, aku yakin bila suatu saat akan ada orang yang benar-benar akan aku cintai sepenuh hati dan aku berharap orang itu juga akan membalas perasaanku.

"Iya Hyukkie,,chukae." aku berusaha menstabilkan cara berdiriku kembali saat tadi diterjang oleh Hyukkie, untung saja aku tidak terjatuh kelantai bersama Ryeowook.

"Hyung akan melanjutkan kemana ?" Donghae melepaskan pelukan Hyukkie dan Ryeowook dariku dan memelukku sekilas, aku tersenyum dan menepuk punggungnya sekilas.

"Hm Hyung dapat beasiswa dari Dwight School Seoul, kalian juga kan ?" aku tersenyum dan seketika ekspresi wajah Wookie,Hyukkie,dan Donghae berubah menjadi raut wajah orang yang sangat sangat tidak percaya.

"Hah ? Hyung jangan bercanda ! kalau Hyung yang masuk kesana, kami masih percaya karena Hyung pintar dan sudah pasti dapat beasiswa, sedangkan kami ?" Wookie sontak memandang kearah Hyukkie dan Donghae yang masih belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Hyung tidak bercanda, lihat saja di papan pengumuman." aku menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan serius dan seketika mereka menjerit histeris.

"Mwo ? kami diterima di Dwight School Seoul ? Huaaaa aku tidak percaya ini." Donghae segera berlari menuju papan pengumuman yang terdapat pengumuman kelulusan dan pengumuman dari berbagai macam sekolah baru.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi ?" Ryeowook bergumam dan menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal.

"Mungkin kau terlalu senang dengan pengumuman kelulusan Wookie." aku mengusap rambut Wookie pelan dan tersenyum kepada Hyukkie yang terlihat masih bingung.

"Bagaimana Hae?" Hyukkie segera memegang bahu Donghae setelah Donghae sampai disampingnya.

"Iya, kita ber-empat masuk Dwight School Seoul, hanya saja.." Donghae menggantung ucapannya dan melirik kami bertiga, ada apa memangnya ? itulah isi pikiranku, karena saat aku melihat pengumumannya tadi sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh.

"Hanya saja apa ?" Ryeowook segera bersuara, sepertinya dia sangat penasaran.

"Hanya saja, kita tidak mendapat beasiswa seperti Sungmin Hyung." Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya dan langsung tersenyum tidak berdosa setelah membuat kami penasaran, huft aku kira ada apa,,ckckck

"tsk,, ku kira ada apa, ternyata hanya karena Sungmin Hyung mendapat beasiswa, aissh dasar ikan babo, Sungmin Hyung kan memang pintar jadi pantas dia mendapatkan beasiswa." Hyukkie mengomel karena ulah namjachingunya aku dan Wookie hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya, ternyata Hyukkie satu pemikiran denganku.

"aish, ya sudah ayo kita pulang." Ryeowook menggandeng tanganku, mungkin tidak mau melihat pertengkaran antara Donghae dan Hyukkie.

"Ne, kkaja Wookie-ah." aku berjalan dengan Ryeowook disampingku, hmm liburan 2 bulan di musim dingin dan musim semi telah menantiku hahaha

"Hyung tunggu!" Hyukkie berteriak, sedangkan aku dan Ryeowook hanya terkekeh dan mempercepat jalan kami.

oOo^^oOo

**Spring**

**February, 1****st**** 2004**

**Normal pov**

_**Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, itu mungkin terjadi.**_

_** Jatuh cinta karena terbiasa juga mungkin terjadi.**_

_**Tapi sekali lagi, waktu juga yang akan menguji**_

Pagi di kediaman keluarga Lee tidak seperti pagi-pagi yang terjadi sebelumnya, hal ini disebabkan oleh keributan namja berusia 14 tahun yang merupakan anak tunggal di keluarga tersebut. Ya Lee Sungmin sangat berisik pagi ini, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya Dwight School Seoul, tentu saja dia harus mempersiapkan hari pertamanya dengan baik.

"Umma, kemana ikat pinggang Minnie?" Sungmin berjalan menuju Leeteuk sang Umma yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"aigoo Minnie, bukankah ada di atas meja belajarmu ?" Leeteuk menjawab tanpa melihat kearah putranya.

"hehe Minnie tidak melihatnya Umma, gomawo." Sungmin melesat kembali menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuannya.

"Kenapa Minnie begitu ribut yeobo ?" tanya Kangin kepada istrinya.

"Minnie sangat antusias untuk memasuki sekolah barunya, jadi seperti itu." Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Umma, Appa, doakan semoga hari pertama Minnie lancar ya." Sungmin tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memakan nasi goreng buatan Ummanya.

"Tentu saja sayang, Umma dan Appa selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu." Leeteuk tersenyum menatap putranya begitupula dengan Kangin.

"Gomawo Umma, Appa , Minnie berangkat dulu." Sungmin berdiri dari kursi makannya dan segera mencium pipi Umma dan Appanya lalu segera melangkah menuju sekolahnya menggunakan sepeda baru yang diberikan oleh Appanya sebagai hadiah karena mendapat nilai sangat baik di ujian kelulusan.

oOo^^oOo

Sesampainya di depan gerbang Dwight School Seoul sekali lagi Sungmin dibuat takjub akan bangunan megah di depannya, tidak di duganya sekolah ini benar-benar elit, sangat pantas menyadang predikat internasional.

"Hyung, kenapa melamun, ayo masuk." Ryeowook yang baru tiba langsung menyeret Sungmin untuk memasuki bangunan sekolah yang megah itu, dengan Sungmin yang mencoba mengimbangi seretan Ryeowook sambil menarik sepedanya, betapa kuatnya seorang Kim Ryeowook yang mungil.

"Hyung bisa jalan sendiri Wookie, ayolah lepaskan Hyung, sepeda ini sangat berat untuk Hyung tarik." Sungmin berusaha membujuk Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Ryeowook.

"Kita harus cepat Hyung, Donghae Hyung dan Hyukkie Hyung sudah menunggu di dalam, akan ada pengarahan pagi ini." Ryeowook tetap berjalan dengan tangan yang masih menyeret Sungmin.

"Hyung mengerti, tapi biarkan Hyung untuk meletakkan sepeda Hyung di tempat khusus parkiran sepeda yang tidak jauh dari sini." Sungmin tidak menyerah mengeluarkan bujukan terhadap namja mungil ini, berharap Ryeowook akan luluh dan membiarkannya memarkirkan sepeda terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, Hyung harus cepat, aku tunggu didalam ne." akhirnya Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi diseretnya, dengan sekejap mata Sungmin menaiki sepedanya bergegas menuju parkiran khusus sepeda sebelum Ryeowook kembali menyeretnya.

"Dimana letak aula tempat pengarahan itu ? kenapa sekolah ini besar sekali ?" Sungmin berlari menyusuri bangunan dalam sekolah setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, dia takut terlambat pada saat pengarahan, belum lagi Ryeowook, Donghae, jangan lupakan Hyukjae yang akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena mencemaskannya, Sungmin terus berlari dan tidak memperhatikan jalannya karena kekalutan yang melandanya tanpa bisa dicegah.

BRUK

"Argh, appo." Sungmin meringis memegangi bokong nya yang terasa nyeri setelah dia menabrak seseorang yang menyebabkan nya terjatuh menghantam lantai.

"Gwenchana ?" seseorang yang telah menabrak atau ditabrak oleh Sungmin berjongkok dan membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Ne,,gwenchana." Sungmin berdiri dengan masih menaha nyeri yang menjalar di sekitar bokongnya, apa sesakit itukah ?

"Kenapa kau berlari-lari di sekitar koridor ini ? apakah kau termasuk murid baru ?" Namja yang menabrak Sungmin bertanya setelah Sungmin berdiri dengan benar.

"Ne, aku murid baru dan aku tidak tahu dimana ruang yang dipakai untuk pengarahan, karena itulah aku berlari lari untuk mencarinya, aku takut terlambat." Sungmin menjawab kemudian memandang wajah namja yang telah menabraknya tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya dia, ternyata namja ini sunbae nya, terlihat dari seragam dan bet yang dikenakannya.

"Kalau begitu, mari aku antarkan, aku juga mau siapa namamu ?" namja itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, gomawo sunbae." Sungmin mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah namja yang telah menabraknya kemudian berbaik hati mengantarkannya.

"Cheonma, panggil saja aku Siwon sunbae, Choi Siwon." namja itu berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bangapseumnida sunbae." Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Siwon kemudian membungkukkan badanya.

"Ayo kita jalan, sebentar lagi pengarahan akan dimulai." Siwon kembali berjalan dan dengan Sungmin yang menunduk berjalan disampingnya.

oOo^^oOo

Suasana aula Dwight School Seoul sangat ramai karena dipenuhi oleh para murid baru yang saling berinteraksi untuk menemukan teman baru, begitupula dengan Donghae, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang saat ini sedang berbincang dengan seorang namja bernama Kim Kibum.

"Kibumie kau berasal dari sekolah mana ?" Hyukjae yang memang seseorang yang mudah akrab dengan siapapun menanyakan pertanyaan kepada namja kecil bernama Kibum tersebut.

"Aku pindahan dari Amerika, jadi aku baru di Seoul ini." jawab Kibum dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Amerika ? kenapa kau bisa lancar sekali berbahasa Korea ?" Donghae segera menghampiri Kibum begitu mendengar bahwa Kibum berasal dari Amerika.

"Aku lancar berbahasa Korea karena ibu dan ayahku selalu membiasakan ku untuk berbicara Korea bahkan aku juga sangat mengenal Hangul dengan baik." Kibum kembali mengulas senyumnya.

"Apa ibu dan ayah mu orang Korea ?" Ryeowook bertanya setelah dari tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan diantara Hyukjae, Donghae, Dan Kibum.

"Tentu saja mereka orang Korea, hanya saja mereka pindah ke Amerika saat aku berusia dua tahun." Kibum memandang Ryeowook yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh begitu. eh, kemana Sungmin Hyung ? kenapa belum sampai ?" Hyukjae segera melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan aula untuk mencari Hyungnya, tetap saja tidak ada Sungmin.

"Tadi Sungmin Hyung memarkirkan sepeda lebih dulu, kenapa lama sekali ya ?" Ryeowook juga mengarahkan matanya untuk mencari Sungmin.

"Sungmin Hyung ?" Kibum membeo dan ikut mengarahkan kepalanya untuk membantu mencari dimana Sungmin yang dmaksud oleh Hyukjae dan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin Hyung adalah sahabat kami, oh itu Sungmin Hyung, dengan siapa dia ?" Donghae tiba-tiba menunjuk satu arah dan terlihatlah Sungmin berjalan dengan seorang namja yang sepertinya sunbae mereka.

Tidak lama setelah Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk dihadapan Siwon, Sungmin segera menerobos murid yang memenuhi aula untuk mencari ketiga sahabatnya, setelah melihat postur tubuh Donghae, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya Sungmin pun berlari menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali ? dan siapa yang bersama Hyung tadi." Hyukjae memberondong Sungmin dengan pertanyaan begitu namja manis itu sampai dihadapan mereka.

"Hyung tadi tersesat dan menabrak Siwon sunbae, untung saja Siwon sunbae berbaik hati mengantarkan Hyung kesini." Sungmin memandang sahabatnya satu persatu dan pandangannya mengarah kepada Kibum yang belum dikenalnya.

"Oh namanya Siwon, Hyung kenalkan ini Kim Kibum, dia murid dari Amerika" Ryeowook memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada Kibum.

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Kibum imnida, bangapta Hyung, boleh aku memanggilmu Hyung ?" Kibum membalas uluran tangan Sungmin kemudian memandang Sungmin, reflek Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook karena senang mendapat teman baru seperti Kibum.

"Boleh, sangat boleh." jawab Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kibum dan ketiga sahabatnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Bagi seluruh murid baru diharapkan untuk segera berbaris." sebuah suara menghentikan Sungmin yang sedang heboh memeluk Kibum.

"Hyung, sudah, nanti kita terlambat, ayo kita semua berbaris." Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berbaris setelah ditinggalkan oleh Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Iya, ayo Kibumie." Sungmin menggandeng tangan Kibum dan segera berbaris.

Dua jam lamanya mereka menerima pengarahan dari guru pembimbing osis dan anggota osis, akhirnya mereka mendapat istirahat setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiri.

"Kenapa pengarahannya bisa selama itu ? kaki ku sungguh keram." Hyukjae mengomel dan hanya ditanggapi tawaan kecil sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kekantin, beli minum dan aku akan memijat kakimu Hyukkie." Donghae tersenyum dan segera membawa Hyukjae menuju kantin.

"Dasar ikan, kita dilupakannya begitu saja." Ryeowook mendecih dan berbalik untuk mentap Sungmin yang masih tertawa kecil dan Kibum yang memasang tampang bengong.

"Kibumie semoga kau terbiasa dengan hal ini, karena kita berlima akan sekelas nantinya." Sungmin memegang bahu Kibum masih dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Maksud Hyung ?" Kibum masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Begini loh Kibumie, Hyukkie Hyung dan Donghae Hyung itu pacaran, jadi harap dimaklumi." Ryeowook berjalan kearah Kibum dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Pacaran ?" Kibum masih belum mempercayainya dan hanya menatap terkejut kearah Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, ayo ke kantin." Sungmin segera menggandeng tangan Ryeowook dan Kibum menuju kantin dengan Kibum yang masih memikirkan hubungan HaeHyuk di kepalanya.

Selama tiga hari mereka berlima melewati masa orientasi sekolah, untung saja Dwight School Seoul merupakan sekolah elit sehingga siswa siswi nya tidak perlu memakai pakaian aneh ketika mereka mengalami masa orientasi, sebuah keberuntungan bukan bisa sekolah disana ?

oOo^^oOo

**Spring**

**February, 4****th**** 2004**

**Sungmin pov**

Tiga hari masa orientasi telah aku, Wookie, Hyukkie, Donghae, Dan Kibum alami, hasilnya ? kami pun jadi semakin akrab. Untung saja kami ditempatkan di kelas yang sama kelas 7A, betapa senangnya aku saat mengetahui bisa kembali sekelas dengan sahabat-sahabatku.

"Hyung, kira-kira siapa wali kelas kita ?" Ryeowook yang kembali duduk disampingku memiringkan kepalanya lucu menghadapku.

"Hyung tidak tahu Wookie-ah, semoga saja wali kelas kita orang yang perhatian." aku hanya menjawab semampuku, karena jujur saja sepertinya kelasku berisi anak-anak yang mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata semua, dan menurutku anak-anak yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata itu mempunyai sifat yang susah diatur karena merasa dirinya sudah benar karena kepintarannya, yah itu sih hanya menurutku.

"Kibumie, apa yang kau lihat ?" aku melihat kearah Ryeowook yang berada di depanku, apa yang sedang dipandangnya ? apa ada yang menarik dibalik jendela yang sedang dipandangnya itu ?

"Ada apa Hyung ? eh, Kibumie ? kenapa memandang jendela ?" Donghae datang bersama Hyukkie, ketika mendengar arah pandang yang dilihat oleh Kibumie adalah jendela, Hyukkie segera mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipandangi oleh Kibumie.

"Hyukkie ? kenapa kau bisa di jendela ?" Kibumie yang sadar ketika Hyukkie melihat apa yang tadi dipandangnya terlihat gugup.

"Kibumie, kau ? memandang sunbae yang sedang bermain basket itu ? woah adakah salah satu diantara mereka yang sedang kau incar ? hahaha ternyata kau cepat juga ya mendapatkan incaran." Hyukkie tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kibumie, sedangkan yang dipandang entah kenapa muncul semburat kemerahan di pipinya, wah berarti benar tebakan Hyukkie, siapakah sunbae yang beruntung itu ?

"a,, aniyo,,tidak ada Hyukkie-ah." Kibumie dengan segera menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang berada di atas mejanya.

"ada yang sedang malu" Wookie ikut-ikutan menggoda Kibum.

"Hyung~" Kibumie sepertinya butuh bantuanku, baiklah sebagai Hyung yang baik aku akan membantu.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggoda Kibumie lagi, lebih baik kalian kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, sepertinya wali kelas kita akan segera datang." dengan patuh Donghae, Hyukkie, Dan Wookie berhenti menggoda Kibumie dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing karena memang kami duduk saling berdekatan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, nama saya Shin Hye Gyo. saya adalah guru bidang studi fisika sekaligus wali kelas kalian, mohon kerja samanya." Shin Sonsaengnim membungkukan badannya dan kami semua pun membalas membungkukan badan kembali sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Ayo segera kita mulai kelas ini, struktur kelas akan dibentuk setelah kelas berakhir agar tidak mengganggu jam pelajaran." Shin Sonsaengnim memulai kelas pertama kami sebagai murid SMP.

Keseharianku saat duduk dibangku kelas 1 junior high school sangatlah menyenangkan, setiap hari aku dan keempat sahabatku, selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain dan belajar, kami menerapkan sistem bergantian rumah sebagai tempat belajar dan bermain, untung saja Ummaku mengizinkan, haha dan aku bersyukur aku tidak mengalami penindasan di sini, siswa-siswi disini sangat menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan martabat manusia.

oOo^^oOo

**Spring**

**February, 1****st**** 2005**

**Normal pov**

Satu tahun dibangku kelas 1 Junior High School merupakan kenangan yang sangat berharga bagiku, tertawa, menangis kami berlima hadapi bersama, kini aku sudah duduk dibangku kelas 2 Junior High School, tetapi aku tidak sekelas dengan Hyukkie, Donghae, Dan Kibumie. aku sangat sedih, untung saja aku masih sekelas dengan Wookie, Donghae, Hyukkie, Dan Kibumie berada di kelas 8B, sedangkan aku dan Wookie berada di kelas 8A.

Ah iya satu lagi kabar baik untukku, aku ditunjuk sebagai bendahara OSIS, aku sangat gembira mengetahuinya, karena dengan begini aku bisa menambah pengetahuan dan temanku hehe, dan Kibumie ditunjuk sebagai sekretaris OSIS, apa kalian tahu siapa ketua OSIS nya ? dia Siwon sunbae, sunbae yang waktu itu menabrakku, sedangkan wakilnya Lee Donghae.

"Hyung, tadi Hyung dicari oleh Siwon sunbae." Wookie menghampiriku yang sedang membereskan peralatan belajarku, ada apa Siwon sunbae memanggilku ?

"Dimana Wookie ?"

"Di ruang OSIS"

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang OSIS, ketika sampai di ruang OSIS Siwon sunbae langsung tersenyum menyambutku, kenapa wajahku jadi memanas begini ?

"Ada keperluan apa sunbae memanggilku ? apa keuangan bermasalah ?" jujur saat ini aku takut sekali, apa mungkin laporanku kemarin salah ?

"Tidak Sungmin-ah, duduklah dulu." Siwon sunbae mempersilahkanku duduk kemudian dia beranjak untuk duduk disampingku, tiba-tiba saja entah apa maksudnya Siwon sunbae menggenggam tanganku, apa maksudnya ini ? kenapa aku menjadi berdebar seperti ini ?

DEG

DEG

DEG

Oh tidak jantungku, tolong jangan membuatku malu di depan Siwon sunbae.

"Sungmin-ah ? kau berdebar ?" yang tidak kuingankan pun terjadi, detak jantungku yang menggila terdengar oleh Siwon sunbae.

"Aniyo sunbae." aku berusaha mengelak walaupun sudah pasti sangat terlihat kegugupanku.

"hahahaha rileks saja Sungmin-ah, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu " bantuan ? bantuan apa yang dibutuhkan dariku ?

"Bantuan apa sunbae ?" aku menatap wajah Siwon sunbae, dan tanpa kuduga Siwon sunbae menggenggam tanganku semakin erat, sepertinya tangannya berkeringat.

"aku,,aku menyukai Kim Kibum, tolong bantu aku untuk mendapatkannya Sungmin-ah, aku tahu kau dekat dengannya, tidak ada yang bisa kuandalkan selain dirimu Sungmin-ah kumohon." Siwon sunbae menatapku dengan tatapan memelas, apa yang harus kulakukan ? aku sangat ingin membantu Siwon sunbae, yang menjadi masalahku apa Kibumie mau ? dari gelagatnya saja aku tahu Kibumie itu tidak perduli sekitar, hufft ini akan sangat susah.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ah ? kumohon bantulah aku." Siwon sunbae tetap membujukku, baiklah aku akan membantunya, memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan setelah melihat seseorang meminta bantuanmu dengan cara seperti ini ? memberikan bantuanmu bukan ? itulah yang akan kulakukan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu semampuku." aku menarik senyum dibibirku sehingga Siwon sunbae bersorak kegirangan didepanku, kemana perginya image cool ketua OSIS yng dimilikinya ?

"Gomawo Sungmin-ah, kau memang orang yang paling bisa kuandalkan." Siwon sunbae masih tersenyum seperti orang gila di depanku, apa salahku sehingga mempunyai ketua macam dia ? hmm apa langkah pertama untuk membantu Siwon sunbae ya ? ah aku harus meyakinkan Kibumie terlebih dahulu.

"Sunbae, aku akan membuat Kibumie datang ke Lotte world pada hari minggu besok, kau manfaatkan waktu itu untuk memintanya menjadi pacarmu, bagaimana ?" sepertinya ideku tidak buruk kan ?

"Oke, aku akan menjadikannya pacarku, kau tenang saja Sungmin-ah." tidak kusangka Siwon sunbae memiliki kadar kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi untuk diterima Kibumie.

"Baiklah sunbae, aku harus kembali, nanti aku akan mengabarimu tentang Kibumie." aku undur diri dari ruanganm OSIS dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Siwon sunbae, sepertinya image coolnya telah kembali, satnya menuju kelas Kibumie.

"Kim Kibum !" dengan tidak elitnya aku berteriak ketika sampai didepan kelas 8B, aku hanya nyengir kemudian masuk untuk mencari Kibumie.

"Apa sih Hyung teriak-teriak di kelas orang, berisik." Hyukkie menghampiriku yang telah mendudukan diri disamping Kibumie.

"Mianhae, aku ada keperluan dengan Kibumie." aku terkekeh melihat Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya karena mendengar jawabanku.

"Ada apa Hyung ? kenapa mencariku ?" Kibumie sepertnya penasaran dengan hal yang akan aku sampaikan.

"Begini, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, kumohon temui dia minggu besok di Lotte World jam 3 siang ne." aku menerangkan dan kulihat Kibumie dan Hyukkie memandangku tidak percaya, memangnya ada yang salah dengan yang kusampaikan ?

"Siapa Hyung ?"Hyukkie bertanya, ck dia ini ingin tahu sekali sih.

"Seseorang, apa kau tidak takut Donghae marah padamu ? kali ini jatah Kibumie" Hyukkie hendak protes sebelum terdengar suara Kibumie.

"Aku tidak mau Hyung" apa katanya ? tidak mau ? bagaimana ini ?

"Ayolah Kibumie, jebal." kali ini aku memohon dengan bunny eyesku, semoga berhasil, biasanya Kibumie, Hyukkie, Donghae dan Wookie tidak akan tahan dengan jurus bunny eyesku ini.

"Hyung, argh, baiklah aku mau." yes aku berhasil, walaupun dengan tampang tidak suka, Kibumie tetap menuruti permintaanku, hahaha kau sungguh beruntung Lee Sungmin.

Satu hari setelah kencan yang kurencanakan untuk Siwon sunbae dan Kibumie, aku mendapatkan kabar baik, mereka telah resmi berpacaran, aku senang Kibumie bisa mempunyai namjachingu seperti Siwon sunbae, meski sifatnya sangat menyebalkan sih, tidak apa-apalah.

"Hyung, Siwon Hyung akan mentraktir Hyung karena telah membantunya." Kibumie menghampiri ku didalam kelas.

"Benarkah ? wah aku harus memilih makanan yang paling mahal." candaku

"Hyung jadian ? aku tidak ikut ditraktir ?" Wookie menyerukan suaranya.

"Tentu saja, ayo ke kantin, disana sudah ada Hyukkie, dan Donghae juga." Kibumie segera menggandeng lenganku di sebelah kanan dan Wookie di sebelah kiri menuju kantin.

Dan masa Junior High Schoolku selalu dipenuhi dengan keceriaan, begitupa sampai aku lulus dari Junior High School dan diterima di Seoul Science High School, aku tetap ditemani oleh Hyukkie, Wookie, dan Donghae, berbeda dengan Kibumie yang harus kembali ke Amerika melanjutkan High School disana dan Siwon sunbae yang lebih dulu lulus daripada kami sudah melanjutkan High Schoolnya terlebih dahulu di Amerika, ketika aku menghubungi Kibumie terkahir kali, dia berkata bahwa dia dan Siwon sunbae satu sekolah dan baik-baik saja, semoga saja kebahagiaanku berlangsung lama.

.

TBC

.

**I can't say anything else than I want to die****  
****I can't take on a life without you****  
****I only wait for you to return****  
****Now you are not here but****  
****Please, I miss you so much**

_._

oOo^^oOo

(a/n) :

Makasih yang udah mau baca :D maaf kyu nya belum ada.. chap depan kyuhyun bakalan nongol(?).. mungkin ya #taboked

Di chap ini ceritanya emang ngebosenin,, sebenarnya mau di buat ming suka sama siwon dan ming menderita lagi *di gaplok ming* tapi nanti kepanjangan jadinya kayak gini deh ceritanya..

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca chingudeul~~~ :') dan makasih buat yang mau nge rifyu di chap kemarin :) walaupun lebih banyak yang nge view daripada yang nge-reviewnya -.-v

aku berterima kasih juga buat yang siders :) aku gak mempermasalahkan nya kok :) mau baca aja udah syukur~~

buat yang nge rifyu maaf author belum bisa balas rifyu kalian.. :)

Love ya~~

Last,

Mind to review ~~

Thankseu~~~ #tebarkisseu


	3. Chapter 3

**Whisper Twilight**

**.**

**DoubleR Present©**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho KyuHyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae**

**Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Zhoumi, other cast**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, AU, School Life**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi****, Typo(s)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Mereka seutuhnya milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka dan S.M Entertainment. Don't Like Don't Read!.**

**.**

**SUmmary : "Love can be anything. Can unrequited love, sometimes also unanswered. Love causes injury, but also the ease."**

oOo^^oOo

**Spring**

**February, 1****st**** 2006**

**Normal pov**

**Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ?**

**Sesungguhnya aku tidak percaya akan ungkapan itu.**

**menurutku cinta datang karena terbiasa,**

**walau waktu yang menjadi sang penguji.**

**tetapi denganmu..sungguh aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu**

Suara kicau burung pagi ini seakan memanggil setiap orang yang mendengarkannya untuk segera bangun dari tempat tidur kemudian membuka jendela dan ikut berkicau, bersenandung bersamanya, hal ini membuat seorang namja manis berusia 16 tahun yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin terbangun dari mimpinya, Sungmin segera membuka jendela kamarnya dan menghirup udara pagi dari sana.

"Selamat pagi semua, mari kita mulai hari ini dengan keceriaan." Sungmin tersenyum untuk memberikan sugesti positif kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku mandi, ini hari pertamaku di sekolah, aku harus semangat!" segera Sungmin menyambar handuk yang tergantung dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, Sungmin segera keluar kamar untuk menuju meja makan, dimana Appa dan Ummanya telah menunggu untuk sarapan.

"Pagi Umma, pagi Appa." Sungmin segera mengambil tempat di meja makan setelah menyapa Umma dan Appanya.

"Pagi sayang, hm Umma dengar sekolahmu tidak mengadakan masa orientasi ?" Leeteuk bertanya setelah meletakkan nasi goreng dipiring putranya.

"Benar Umma, hanya saja di sekolahku akan diadakan pengarahan langsung oleh anggota osis, jadi setiap kelas hanya dibimbing oleh 3 orang anggota osis, dan yang lebih menguntungkan, kami tidak perlu mengenakan aksesoris aneh seperti sekolah lainnya Umma haha." terang Sungmin dengan tawa yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Jelas saja Minnie-ah, Seoul Science High School tempatmu bersekolah hanya berisikan orang-orang cerdas dan kalangan elit saja, tentu mereka tidak akan berfikir untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau bilang tadi, bukankah orang cerdas dan orang kaya akan mudah beradaptasi hm ?" Kangin menanggapi ucapan putranya setelah meminum segelas air putih penutup sarapannya.

"Appa benar, hanya dengan bimbingan anggota osis, mungkin kami akan terbiasa beradaptasi." Sungmin dengan segera menyelesaikan makannya, dia tidak mau terlambat pergi ke sekolah barunya.

"Baiklah, Minnie selesai, Minnie pergi dulu, annyeong Umma, annyeong Appa, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Sungmin berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya, sayang, semoga harimu di sekolah juga menyenangkan." Leeteuk menjawab sambil melambaikan tangan kepada anaknya yang telah berjalan melewati pintu rumahnya.

oOo^^oOo

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah ringan dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya, Sungmin tidak menggunakan sepedanya, karena jarak sekolahnya cukup jauh jika harus ditempuh dengan sepeda, menggunakan bus adalah pilihan Sungmin kali ini.

Sepuluh menit waktu yang diperlukan untuk mencapai halte bus, untung saja sesampainya di halte, Sungmin segera mendapatkan bus tanpa harus menunggu, sehingga Sungmin akan lebih cepat sampai di sekolah, di dalam bus Sungmin duduk dipinggir dekat jendela, Sungmin mengambil earphone nya kemudian mendengarkan mp3 yang baru saja dibelinya setelah menabung selama tiga bulan.

Alunan dari musik yang terputar membuat Sungmin relax dan hampir tertidur kembali, kalau saja orang disampingnya tidak membangunkan.

"Hei, kau tidak turun ?" orang di sebelah Sungmin memukul pelan pundak Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin tersadar dan segera menatapnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat ketika foxy indahnya bertemu dengan orbs hitam kelam milik pemuda disebelahnya.

"oh, iya aku harus turun." Sungmin segera berdiri hendak berjalan menuju pintu, tetapi kemudian dia tersadar, kalau dia tidak bisa keluar karena pemuda disampingnya belum berdiri.

"er,,ba-bagaimana aku keluar ?" Sungmin terlihat sangat gugup.

"Keluar saja, kenapa kau repot sekali." pemuda itu sangat acuh dan tidak peduli bahwa Sungmin telah menunduk karena pipinya sangat memerah setelah memandang wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Bi-bisakah kau berdiri sebentar ?" Sungmin kembali bersuara, walaupun dia tahu suaranya sangat kecil karena dia sekarang sangat gugup.

"Kau itu merepotkan sekali." dengan kesal pemuda tersebut berdiri, dan Sungmin segera berjalan menuruni bus kemudian berlari.

Tanpa disadarinya pemuda tersebut ternyata juga turun dari bus dan mempunyai tempat tujuan yang sama dengannya Seoul Science High School, tsk kalau begitu kenapa pemuda tersebut harus berdebat dulu dengan Sungmin kalau pada akhirnya dia juga akan turun ?

oOo^^oOo

**Spring**

**February, 1****st**** 2006**

**Sungmin pov**

Hari ini hari pertama ku disekolah, setelah sarapan dan berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuaku, aku segera berjalan menuju halte bus, di perjalanan aku terus membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkannya hari-hariku nanti, aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk sampai di sekolah baruku, oh busnya sudah datang, aku segera menaiki bus yang akan mengantarkanku menuju Seoul Science High School.

Di dalam bus karena tidak ada yang kukerjakan, lebih baik aku mendengarkan musik untuk membunuh waktu sembari menunggu bus sampai di halte dekat sekolahku, tidak kusadari aku hampir tertidur kalau saja orang di sebelahku tidak menepuk pelan pundakku dan berkata.

"Hei, kau tidak turun ?" aku tersadar dan mendongak untuk menatapnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Apa ini suara jantungku ? kenapa berdebar begitu kuat ? kurasa ada yang salah dengan jantungku, tetapi entah kenapa ketika menatap mata indah namja dihadapanku ini aku merasa tenang, aku seperti di berikan kenyamanan ketika menatapnya, aku pun tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi kepadaku.

"Oh, iya aku harus turun." aku tersadar dari ketertarikan terhadap mata namja ini kemudian memutuskan untuk turun, tetapi bagaimana caraku untuk turun kalau ternyata pemuda ini menghalangi jalanku untuk turun, dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berdiri dan memberikan jalan untukku sepertinya, apa dia menyuruhku untuk melompatinya ?

"er,,ba-bagaimana aku keluar ?" jujur kenapa aku sangat gugup begini dihadapannya ?

"Keluar saja, kenapa kau repot sekali." pemuda ini menjawabku dengan nada datar, apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah sangat gugup saat berhadapan dengannya ? astaga ada apa denganku sebenarnya ?

"Bi-bisakah kau berdiri sebentar ?" aku kembali mengeluarkan suaraku, pasti terdengar sangat aneh, aku benar-benar sangat gugup sekarang, ya tuhan apa yang dimiliki pemuda ini sampai bisa membuatku gugup dan memerah seperti ini hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Kau itu merepotkan sekali." sepertinya pemuda ini kesal kepadaku, sangat terlihat dari nada bicaranya, tetapi biarlah, aku harus segera keluar dari bus ini untuk menyelamatkan jantungku, kenapa berdekatan dengannya jantungku seperti akan keluar dari rongganya?

Turun dari bus aku segera berlari menuju sekolahku, ternyata di depan pagar Donghae sudah berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, aku memperlambat lariku, semoga saja wajahku sudah tidak memerah, kalau tidak Donghae akan bertanya macam-macam.

"Hae-ah, apa kau sudah lama ?" aku menyapa Donghae ketika sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku belum lama Hyung, apa Hyung menggunakan bus ?" Donghae bertanya, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keanehan padaku pagi ini, untung saja, kalau ada Hyukkie atau Wookie pasti mereka akan sangat menyadarinya.

"Ne, aku menggunakan bus karena rumahku kan cukup jauh dari sini" aku berdiri disamping Donghae sekarang, sepertinya Hyukkie dan Wookie belum datang.

"Hyung !, Hae-ah !" terdengar olehku suara teriakan yang ternyata berasal dari Hyukkie dan juga Wookie yang sedang saling berlomba lari untuk sampai di tempat kami.

"Aku menang Wookie-ah hosh..hosh.." Hyukkie segera memegang lututnya, kurasa dia lelah setelah berlari melawan Wookie.

"Hah, aku, hosh,, kalah ? hosh,," Wookie yang baru datang mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Apa kalian tidak diantar hm ?" aku heran, biasanya kedua bocah ini akan diantar dan dijemput oleh supir pribadi mereka.

"Tidak Hyung, kami tidak akan diantar jemput lagi, kami akan pulang sendiri karena kami sudah besar." Wookie menjawab dan menepuk dadanya, dia bersungguh-sungguh kali ini aku yakin itu, hahaha.

"Aku bawa mobil Hyung." Donghae tersenyum dan menarik Hyukkie mendekatinya

"Kau pulang denganku ya Hyukkie chagi." dasar ikan ini, apa tidak bisa melihat tempat kalau ingin bermesraan ?

"Shireo, kau belum mendapatkan izin mengemudi, aku tidak mau mati muda." Hyukkie menolak ajakan Donghae dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Donghae, hahahaha aku ingin tertawa melihat perubahan wajah Donghae sekarang.

"Hyukkie kau tidak bisa seperti itu, aku bisa mengemudi kok, kau tidak perlu meragukanku." Donghae kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Hyukkie dengan tampang memelas yang sungguh luar biasa minta dikasihani.

"Hahaha Hyung, wajahmu seperti orang yang ditelantarkan oleh ibunya berhari-hari dan menderita kelaparan sehingga gizi buruk." Wookie tertawa setelah megucapkan kata-kata nista terhadap Donghae, kata-katanya sungguh memancing hasratku untuk tertawa.

"Hahahaha sudahlah kenapa jadi membully Donghae disini, Hyukkie apa kau tidak kasian melihat wajah Donghae seperti itu?" Aku berusaha untuk menghentikan tawaku dan menghentikan acara pembullyan terhadap Donghae.

"Tidak Hyung, biarkan saja ikan ini, ayo kita masuk atau nanti kita akan terlambat di hari pertama masuk." Hyukkie menggandeng tanganku dan dengan santainya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Donghae yang sudah berkaca-kaca, kalau begini sekolah akan terendam banjir karena Donghae menangis nanti.

"Huwe~ Hyukkie jahat, hiks.." benar kan kataku, kalau Donghae akan menangis, aku membalikan badanku dan menghampiri Donghae yang masih berdiri ditempatnya sama seperti tadi, sementara Ryeowook ? anak itu malah asyik memotret Donghae dan menertawakannya, tsk, tsk, tsk.

"Sudah Hae, hyukkkie hanya bercanda, ayo kita masuk, sebenarnya yang mendominan di hubungan kalian itu siapa sih ? aku bingung." aku menanyakan hal tersebut sambil menghapus air mata Donghae, eits jangan kira aku masih menyimpan perasaan kepadanya, aku sekarang benar-benar menyayanginya sebagai adikku dan sahabatku, entah sejak kapan aku tidak pernah merasakan debaran lagi saat bersama Donghae.

"tentu saja aku Hyung, aku semenya, kenapa kau meragukan hal itu." Donghae memprotes pertanyaan yang kuajukan dan melotot kearahku, hahahaha lihat ekspresinya, ekspresinya lucu sekali.

"Habis kau itu cengeng , manja, dan kekanakan sekali untuk ukuran seorang seme." aku masih membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa air mata dan menatapnya.

"aku kan manja hanya pada kalian bertiga Hyung." Donghae membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari Wookie yang sedari tadi sibuk memotretnya.  
"Wookie ! apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamera handphonemu,, hah!" Donghae berteriak dan mencoba mengambil handphone Ryeowook.

"Aku memotretmu Hyung, hahaha ini lucu sekali." Wookie berteriak sambil terus berlari meninggalkan kami menuju Hyukkie yang telah jauh di depan.

"Hyung, bantu aku mendapatkan foto itu, itu sangat memalukan." Donghae berlari mengejar Wookie, benar-benar kelakuan mereka itu.

Aku berlari untuk mengejar Hyukkie, biar saja Donghae dan Wookie berlari berkejar-kejaran memperebutkan foto, jujur saja aku juga ingin melihat hasil foto Wookie tadi, pasti sangat lucu.

"Hyukkie, kita sekelas kan ?" aku baru saja sampai di dekat Hyukkie yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman untuk pembagian kelas.

"Iya Hyung, dan kita juga sekelas dengan Hae dan Wookie, eh kemana mereka ?" Hyukkie meolehkan kepalanya kepadaku

"Hae mengejar Wookie untuk mendapatkan fotonya ketika menangis tadi." aku menjawab dan tersenyum kepada Hyukkie, sepertinya Hyukkie belum tahu.

"Hae benar-benar menangis saat kau tinggal tadi, dan Wookie memotretnya."aku menjelaskan dan Hyukkie langsung membulatkan matanya lucu, hahahaha apa dia berpikiran sama denganku ? kalau Donghae sangat cengeng, manja, dan kekanakan ?

"Benar-benar Wookie, kenapa dia tidak mau menghapusnya." Donghae datang dan menggerutu disamping kami.

"Wookie tidak mau menghapusnya ? aigoo jangan sampai tersebar publik, bisa turun reputasimu nanti Hae." Aku menakuti-nakuti Donghae sehingga membuat wajahnya panik.

"Andwe ! Wookie-yya ! hapus foto itu." Donghae berteriak histeris dan kembali mengejar Wookie.

"Ayo kekelas Hyung, biar saja mereka, nanti kalau capek juga akan berhenti." Hyukkie merangkul bahuku, dan kami berjalan menuju kelas kami X.1 .

Sampai di kelas ternyata kelas sudah ramai oleh murid baru, aku dan Hyukkie dengan cepat mencari kursi yang kosong, kebetulan ada empat buah kursi yang saling berdekatan dan kosong, kami menuju kursi tersebut, tidak lama Donghae dan Wookie memasuki kelas.

"Hyung, kenapa meninggalkan kami sih ?" Wookie berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya disampingku, dan Hyukkie memang memilih tempat di depanku, tentu saja Donghae langsung duduk di kusrsi samping Hyukkie.

"Habis kalian sibuk berkejar-kejaran, jadi kami pergi duluan saja, daripada nanti mendapatkan kursi yang tidak strategis." Hyukkie menjawab dan menunjuk jendela disamping kami duduk, benar juga, kursi kami sangat strategis apalagi tempatku dan Hyukkie, karena dari sini kami bisa melihat pemandangan sekolah dari atas, ada lapangan basket yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari sini.

"Iya juga sih, untung kita kebagian bangku ya." Donghae berkata dan tersenyum lebar kepada kami, kenapa senyumnya polos sekali.

"Sepertinya anggota osis nya telah tiba, ah itu mereka." Ryeowook berbisik kepadaku ketika tiga orang sunbae memasuki kelas kami, mereka dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan.

"Annyeong, Kim Jongwoon imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung hyung atau Yesung oppa, aku adalah koordinator divisi kesenian." seorang namja berambut hitam dengan mata tajam dan hidung mancung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong, Zhoumi imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Zhoumi Hyung, Zhoumi oppa ataupun Zhoumi gege, karena aku berasal dari cina, aku koordinator divisi kebugaran jasmani dan olahraga." kini seorang namja tinggi, berambut merah wine memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong, Victoria imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Vic eonnie, Vic noona ataupun Vic jie jie juga tidak masalah aku juga berasal dari cina seperti Zhoumi, aku koordinator divisi teknologi dan komunikasi gamsahamnida." gadis dengan rambut panjang dan mempunyai wajah cantik ini merupakan satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka bertiga memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, kami bertiga yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap kelas ini, dan kami berharap kita semua bisa dekat, karena itulah kami tidak menginginkan kalian memanggil kami sunbae, itu terkesan kaku bukan ?" Yesung Hyung berkata sambil menatap kami satu-persatu, aku melihat kesampingku, Wookie ? kenapa dia menatap Yesung Hyung seperti itu ? apa dia menyukai Yesung Hyung ?

"Oke, untuk kali ini kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan, permainan menampilkan bakat ?" Zhoumi Hyung mengusulkan sebuah permainan dan tersenyum kepada kami.

"Kami akan memilih kalian untuk menmpilkan bakat kalian di depan sini, kami akan memilih secara acak, bagaimna ? setuju ?" Vic noona meminta persetujuan kami

"Kami setuju, mari kita mulai." teriakan satu kelas menggema di dalam kelas ini membuat Yesung Hyung, Zhoumi Hyung, dan Vic noona tertawa, sepertinya mereka sunbae yang baik.  
"Aku yang pertama kali memilih, hm kau yang berada di dekat jendela." Zhoumi Hyung menunjuk kearahku dan Hyukkie, semoga bukan aku, aku bingung harus menampilkan apa.

"Dekat jendela yang depan." aku selamat, untung saja Hyukkie yang dipilih, kalau aku, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti.

"aku ?" Hyukkie bertanya kepada Donghae dan dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Yang disebelahnya juga." Zhoumi Hyung menambahkan dan membuat Donghae menganga ditempat, anak itu bisa tidak kalau berhenti mengeluarkan reaksi berlebihan seperti itu.

"Aku ikut Hyukkie ?" Donghae bertanya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Iya, cepatlah, nanti kita kena marah." Hyukkie menarik Donghae berdiri dan berjalan menuju depan kelas.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kalian tampilkan di depan kami semua ?" Yesung Hyung bertanya dengan menyender di depan papan tulis.

"Kami bisa melakukan dance!" Donghae spontan menjawab, oh jangan bilang mereka akan melakukan battle dance disini ?

"Dance ? menarik, ayo tampilkan!" Vic noona sepertinya sangat bersemangat, Hyukkie mengeluarkan mp3nya dan mengidupkan lagu perfection dari super junior m dan memulai tariannya. Donghae dan Hyukkie menari dengan sangat lincah, mereka sepertinya sering latihan bersama, omo battle dancenya sangat keren, kapan-kapan aku akan meminta diajari oleh mereka, aku melihat kearah Wookie, apakah dia juga memperhatikan Hae dan Hyukkie yang sedang battle dance, eh, Wookie bukan memandang ke arah Hae dan Hyukkie tetapi kearah, Yesung Hyung ?

Prok

Prok

Prok

"Wow, fantastic, kalian sangat hebat, kalian harus masuk klub dance di sekolah ini." Vic noona berkata dengan senyuman lebar dan terus bertepuk tangan dengan riangnya.

"Apa disekolah ini ada klub dance ?" Hyukkie bertanya dan disambut tawa lebar oleh Vic noona.

"Tentu saja ada, sekolah ini memiliki berbagai macam ekstrakurikuler seperti dance, musik, bidang olahraga, olimpiade dan banyak lagi, kami juga memiliki fasilitas lengkap untuk menunjang ekstrakurikuler tersebut, bukan begitu Yesung-ah, Zhoumi-ah ?" Vic noona meminta persetujuan dari Yesung Hyung dan Zhoumi Hyung yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh keduanya

"Ya, dan kalian bisa memilih sesuka hati kalian, tetapi kalian hanya boleh fokus pada satu bidang ekstrakurikuler saja." Yesung Hyung menambahkan penjelasan dari Vic noona.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kepada kalian berdua, ehm siapa nama kalian ?" Yesung Hyung menatap kepada Donghae dan Hyukkie bergantian.

"aku Lee Donghae, dan dia Lee Hyukjae." Donghae menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa kalian satu sekolah dulu ? sepertinya akrab sekali ?" Zhoumi Hyung bertanya kemudian kembali menatap kearah kami, semoga saja dia tidak sedang mencari murid yang akan menampilkan bakat selanjutnya.

"Benar Hyung, kami siswa dari Dwight Seoul School." kali ini Hyukkie yang menjawab dan dibalas anggukan dari Zhoumi Hyung.

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh kembali duduk, dan aku akan memilih murid selanjutnya." Donghae dan Hyukkie berjalan menuju bangku mereka dan duduk dengan tenang, sekarang suasana kelas tenang sekali, mungkin kami semua kecuali Donghae dan Hyukkie sama-sama cemas takut dipanggil maju kedepan oleh Zhoumi Hyung.

"Dibelakang Lee Donghae maju kedepan." Zhoumi Hyung menentukan pilihannya dan aku terkejut, Wookie kah ?

"Wookie-ah, cepat maju." aku menyenggol lengan Wookie, apa dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya yang dimaksud Zhoumi sunbae ? yang dibelakang Donghae kan Wookie, aku kan dibelakang Hyukkie.

"Ah, iya Hyung, aku maju." Wookie berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan menunduk menuju kedepan, ada apa lagi dengan Wookie ? apa dia sakit ? rasaku tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja.

"Siapa namamu ?" Zhoumi Hyung bertanya membuat Wookie mau tidak mau mendongak dan menatapnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida." Wookie memperkenalkan dirinya dan Vic noona dengan gemas mencubit pipinya.

"Woah manis sekali kya,," Vic noona masih mencubit pipi Wookie dengan gemas, sepertinya itu sakit, yang sabar ya Wookie-ah.

"Vic, jangan mencubit pipinya terus, lihat sudah merah begini." Zhoumi Hyung menghentikan aksi brutal Vic noona yang dengan tidak rela melepaskan pipi Wookie

"Hm baiklah, kau ingin menampilkan apa adik manis ?" hahahaha Vic noona benar-benar lucu, lihatlah dia membuat Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya karena dibilang adik manis.

"Aku bisa menyanyi noona." Wookie menjawab dan menatap lucu kearah Vic noona.

"Jangan membuatku ingin mencubit pipi mu lagi adik manis." Vic noona sudah bersiap untuk kembali mencubit pipi Wookie sebelum tangan Zhoumi Hyung menghentikannya.

"Benarkah kau bisa bernyanyi Ryeowook ?" Zhoumi Hyung tanpa mempedulikan protes Vic noona karena tangannya yang masih dipegang bertanya kepada Wookie .

"Aku benar-benar bisa bernyanyi Hyung." Wookie menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berduet dengan Yesungie, apakah kalian ingin mendengarkan suara dari koordinator divisi kesenian sekaligus ketua klub musik kita ?" Vic noona yang tangannya telah lepas dari Zhoumi Hyung bertanya dengan lantang kepada kami semua.

"ye, kami sangat ingin mendengarnya." jawab satu kelas dengan kompak, tentu saja suara para yeoja mendominasi.

"Yap, orang yang kalian ingin dengar suaranya ada disini, Yesungie kau tidak bisa menolak." Vic noona memandang kearah Yesung Hyung yang sepertinya akan mengajukan protes.

"Ayolah Hyung, biarkan mereka mendengar suaramu." kali ini Zhoumi Hyung berusaha membujuk Yesung Hyung yang sedari tadi tidak menampakan tanda-tanda akan menyetujui usulan Vic noona.

"Baiklah, aku akan bernyanyi bersama Ryeowookie" Yesung Hyung berjalan mendekati Wookie yang menunduk, apa Wookie malu ya.

"Apa kau tau lagu In My Dream ?" Yesung Hyung bertanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Wookie.

"Kenapa menunduk, ayo tatap mereka semua." dengan lembut Yesung Hyung mengangkat dagu Wookie, sehingga kini Wookie menatap kearah kami.

"Wah, mesra sekali kalian ini." Zhoumi Hyung menggoda Yesung Hyung dan Wookie tetapi Vic noona dengan sigap membekap mulut Zhoumi Hyung agar tidak bersuara lagi karena Yesung Hyung sudah mulai bernnyanyi.

geunyeoga doraoneyo mianhadago haneyo iksukHaetdeon geuriun geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo

nal boneun ansseuron nungil deutgo sipdeon geu moksori dajeonghage ijen ulji malraneyo

neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyeo beorigo nunmuri heulreo negaereul jeoksimyeon

nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo achimeun neul ireohge My Love

aku tidak menyangka kalau Yesung Hyung mempunyai suara sebagus ini, pantas saja dia menjabat sebagai koordinator divisi kesenian sekaligus ketua klub musik, sekarang keadaan seluruh kelas sunyi senyap, mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu yang dinyanyikan Yesung Hyung dan Wookie.

yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado

dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deulsuga isseo

geunyeoga utgo itneyo neomuna uraenmanijyo geureon moseub geureohge bogo sipdeon naui geunyeojyo

geunyeoga geotgo isseoyo eoddeon saramgwa dajeonghi nae gaseumeun mogeobge naeri nulryeoyo

ddo nan ggumeul ggun geojyo sikeun ddam heureugo apaseo gieok jochado sileun ggum

nan onjongil mueotdo mothago siganeul bonaegetjyo My love

Wookie melanjutkan nyanyian yang tidak kalah bagusnya dari Yesung Hyung, suara mereka cocok sekali yang satu tipe suara bass dan yang satu tipe suara tenor bisa saling melengkapi bukan ? aku harus menyarankan Wookie untuk memilih ekstrakurikuler musik.

yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado

dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deultende

ije heuryeojil mando hande geunyeoneun jeomjeom jiteogayo

eoje ggumeseocheoreom oneul naege wayo ijeneun honja jamdeulji ange

yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado

dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deultende

kini Yesung Hyung yang bernyanyi, sungguh aku sangat menikmati lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, lagu ini menyimpan arti yang sangat dalam, seseorang yang bermimpi tentang kekasihnya yang bisa dia peluk saat tertidur, bahkan orang tersebut rela tidak terbangun asalkan kekasihnya tetap bersamanya, bukankah itu mempunyai arti yang dalam ? aku tau sekali lagu ini hehehe.

oneul geudael dasi bolsuman itdamyeon geureolsu itdamyeon dolaomyeon

hanbeonman ne gyeote jamdeulsu itdamyeon geureolsu itdamyeon

geudaero ggaeji ango sipeo

jami deulsu itdamyeon

Wookie mengakhiri lagu dengan sempurna, tepuk tangan riuh langsung terdengar beserta dengan decakan dan pujian kagum dari murid lain, penampilan mereka benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Tidak salah kau menjabat sebagai ketua klub musik Yesung-ah" Zhoumi Hyung berkata dan mengelus rambut Wookie.

"Kau juga RyeoWookie, bagaimana kalau kau masuk klub musik saja ?" Zhoumi Hyung masih mengelus rambut Wookie dan bertanya kepadanya

"Hei koala, singkirkan tanganmu, kau ini tidak bisa melihat namja manis sedikit saja sepertinya ya." Vic noona menepis tangan Zhoumi Hyung dan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas tertawa.

"Mengganggu saja kau Vic." Zhoumi Hyung menggerutu, hahaha ternyata sunbae di sekolah ini sangat baik, tidak salah aku bersekolah disini, aku tidak akan mengalami pembullyan lagi seperti di elementary school, kalau saat junior high school aku benar-benar sibuk dengan kegiatan osis, jadi sekarang di senior high school aku akan benar benar menikmati masa indahku.

"Ryeowookie yang manis dan polos ini tidak cocok untukmu yang pervert minta ampun, bukankah begitu Yesung-ah ?" Vic noona menatap Yesung Hyung dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk kuartikan, tatapan seperti mengandung makna yang mendalam.

"hm, yah begitulah." Yesung Hyung menanggapi, sehingga Zhoumi Hyung sukses dibuat kesal sepertinya.

"Kalian benar-benar bukan teman yang baik." Zhoumi Hyung berkata dan memasang tampang memelas di depan kami.

"Zhoumi Hyung tampang memelasnya benar-benar anehkan Hyung ?" Hyukkie yang berada di depanku bertanya dengan mata yang mengarah kedepan.

"Hahaha iya juga Hyukkie, bahkan lebih aneh daripada tampang Donghae yang tadi pagi kau tinggalkan." aku menjawab dengan pikiran yang membandingkan wajah Donghae dengan Zhoumi Hyung ketika memelas.

"Wajahku tidak aneh Hyung" Donghae berusaha membantah.

"Memang tidak aneh, hanya saja terkesan abstrak." Hyukkie dengan entengnya menjawab, apa dia ingin menenggelamkan kelas ini kalau Donghae sampai menangis lagi karena kekejaman mulutnya, terkadang aku melihat Hyukkie dan Donghae sangat aneh, mereka saling mengejek dan menghina yah walaupun itu lebih banyak dilakukan Hyukkie, mereka juga sering bertengkar, tidak lama setelahnya mereka akan kembali berbaikan dan mesra, benar-benar aneh.

"Jangan mencoba bertengkar disini, atau kalian akan dihukum oleh Yesung Hyung, Zhoumi Hyung, dan Vic noona." aku berusaha mengingatkan, karena kalau mereka sudah bertengkar akan sangat berisik.

"Ah baiklah." Donghae menelan kembali ucapan yang akan dikeluarkannya untuk bertengkar dengan Hyukkie dan menturuti kata-kataku.

"Terima kasih RyeoWookie, kau boleh kembali." Vic noona menyadarkan kami bertiga dari pembicaraan aneh kami, dan Wookie kembali duduk disampingku dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Wookie-ah, nanti Hyung akan menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, kau harus jujur menjawabnya, karena Hyung akan tahu bila kau berbohong" aku tidak tahan lagi untuk menanyakan apakah Wookie benar-benar menyukai Yesung Hyung, dugaanku tidak mungkin meleset kali ini, akhirnya Wookie menyukai seseorang hehe.

Teng,,Teng,,Teng

"Lonceng istirahat sudah berbunyi, kalian boleh istirahat, kami akan kembali lagi nanti, makan yang banyak ne." Vic noona mengingatkan kami.

"Selamat beristirahat, Hyung, Noona." satu kelas mengucapkan hal tersebut, kemudian Yesung Hyung, Zhoumi Hyung dan Vic noona meninggalkan kelas kami, bersamaan dengan murid lainnya yang juga akan beranjak menuju kantin.

"Hyung, Wookie, ayo ke kantin bersama" Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukkie dan berdiri di depan meja kami.

"Kalian duluan saja, Wookie akan menemani Hyung dulu ke toilet, nanti kami menyusul." kali ini aku menjawab, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan Wookie, pergi ke toilet hanya alasanku saja sebenarnya.

"Oke, kami pergi, jangan lupa menyusul, ayo Hae, aku sangat lapar." Hyukkie berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan Hae dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, katanya Hyung ingin ke toilet." Wookie ternyata juga percaya kalau aku ingin ke toilet ? apa aktingku tadi di depan Hae, Hyukkie dan Wookie benar-benar meyakinkan ya ?

"Tidak, tadi hanya alasan Hyung, sebenarnya Hyung ingin bertanya, apakah kau menyukai Yesung Hyung ?" kini aku dan Wookie berjalan santai disekitar koridor, dan wajah Wookie memerah ketika aku menyebut Yesung Hyung.

"Bagaimana Hyung tau?" Wookie bertanya dengan polosnya kepadaku, apa dia tidak tau kalau aku juga pernah mengalaminya dulu kepada Hae dan tadi pagi, omo tadi pagi ? kenapa aku kembali berdebar ketika mengingat wajah namja tadi pagi.

"Tentu Hyung tau, Hyung benar kan ?" aku mencoba menghilangkan pikiranku yang masih terbayang bayang wajah namja itu.

"be-benar Hyung, ketika menatap Yesung Hyung aku merasa senang sekali apalagi ketika berduet dengannya" Wookie menceritakan perasaannya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, aku tebak sekarang Wookie sedang memikirkan Yesung Hyung.

Tanpa sadar aku kembali memikirkan namja itu, kenapa sat melihat dan mengingatnya aku berdebar sekali, bahkan rasa senangnya melebihi saat dengan Donghae dulu, hal ini sulit sekali dijelaskan, mata itu sangat menarikku, benar-benar indah, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya kembali ?

BRUK

"argh,,," aku merintih merasakan nyeri di bokongku, ini kedua kalinya aku jatuh karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang, pertama saat dengan siwon Hyung dan sekarang dengan

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Hyung gwenchana ? ayo berdiri." Wookie membantuku berdiri, sementara aku hanya diam seperti orang bodoh memandangi namja itu.

"Hei kau ! tidak punya sopan santun sekali ! kau telah menabrak Hyung ku, cepat minta maaf." Wookie mengomel di depan namja itu.

"Aku tidak mau minta maaf." namja itu menjawab dengan dingin sedingin sorot matanya yang mengarah kepadaku dan Wookie.

"Apa kau bilang ? tidak mau ? siapa namamu ? ah,,"

I can't say anything else than I want to die

I can't take on a life without you

I only wait for you to return

Now you are not here but

Please, I miss you so much

.

TBC

oOo^^oOo

(a/n)

Yeayy chap 3 update :D

Ayo tebak yang di tabrak ming siapa? :3 XD

makasih buat yang nge review kemarin {}

Last,

Mind to review again?

Thankseu~~~~ #tebarkisseu


	4. Chapter 4

Whisper Twilight

.

DoubleR Present©

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Zhoumi, Victoria song, KyuLine, other cast

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, AU, School Life

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s)

.

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Mereka seutuhnya milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka dan S.M Entertainment. Don't Like Don't Read!.

.

SUmmary : "Love can be anything. Can unrequited love, sometimes also unanswered. Love causes injury, but also the ease."

oOo^^oOo

**Spring**

**February, 1****st**** 2006**

**Sungmin pov**

_**Mungkinkah ku juga ada dihatimu ?**_

_**Mungkinkah kau menangis mengingatku ?**_

_**Mungkinkah kau memendam perih seperti yang kurasakan padamu ?**_

_**Tolonglah, lihat kearahku, meski hanya satu kali.**_

DEG

DEG

DEG

Namja itu namja yang tadi pagi, mata orbs hitam kelam itu, jadi dia bersekolah disini, berarti aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari? astaga senangnya, rasanya aku seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama aku rindukan dan aku cari.

"Hyung gwenchana? ayo berdiri." Wookie membantuku berdiri, sementara aku hanya diam seperti orang bodoh memandangi namja itu.

"Hei kau! tidak punya sopan santun sekali ! kau telah menabrak Hyung ku, cepat minta maaf." Wookie mengomel di depan namja itu, dan aku tetap diam masih betah memandangi namja itu, tuhan apa dia orang yang kau pilih untuk aku cintai, kalau iya, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah kau beri kepadaku, aku akan benar-benar mencintainya setulus hatiku.

"Aku tidak mau minta maaf." namja itu menjawab dengan dingin sedingin sorot matanya yang mengarah kepadaku dan Wookie.

"Apa kau bilang? tidak mau? siapa namamu? Ah.. Cho Kyuhyun! kau harus minta maaf, karena mu Hyungku jatuh." Wookie masih menuntut permintaan maaf dari namja itu, ah siapa tadi namanya ? Cho Kyuhyun, iya Cho Kyuhyun tertulis jelas di name tagnya, akan kuingat baik-baik namanya di memoriku.

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau, jadi menyingkir dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah menggangguku!" Kyuhyun meninggalkan kami berdua setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tajam tersebut, kenapa dia sangat dingin sih ? tapi aku suka wangi tubuhnya, wangi tubuhnya tercium saat dia berjalan melewatiku, wanginya sangat enak percampuran wangi mint dan citrus sangat menyegarkan, baiklah Lee Sungmin kau harus berjuang dengan keras kali ini untuk mencintai orang seperti Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin fighting !

"Dasar namja kurang ajar, tidak punya sopan santun, aigoo apa dirumahnya tidak pernah diajarkan tata cara meminta maaf bila telah membuat kesalahan kepada orang lain? astaga bagaimana mungkin bisa ada orang seperti Cho Kyuhyun itu?" kudengar Wookie masih menggerutu akan kelakuan Kyuhyun, entahlah aku tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana sikapnya kepadaku, yang aku perlukan sekarang ini hanyalah kesabaran untuk bisa mendapatkan hatinya, walau aku tahu itu tidaklah mudah.

"Hyung ! kenapa kau hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti tadi hah? aku tidak habis pikir padamu Hyung, seharusnya kau maki-maki si Cho Kyuhyun itu, sudah menabrakmu malah tidak mau minta maaf" sekarang Wookie malah mengomeliku, mianhae Wookie-ah aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa memaki maki Cho Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja Wookie, Hyung tidak apa, ayo kita ke kantin, pasti Donghae dan Hyukkie sudah menunggu." aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Wookie tidak kembali mengomel dan menggerutu karena Cho Kyuhyun.

"Huh, baiklah Hyung, kita ke kantin sekarang, sebelum monyet pecicilan itu mengamuk kepada kita" akhirnya Wookie menurutiku.

"Hahaha.. kalau Hyukkie tahu kau menyebutnya monyet pecicilan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti Wookie-ah." agak ngeri aku membayangkan bagaimana jika Hyukkie marah, benar benar mengerikan, Hyukkie bukanlah tipe pemarah, tetapi sekalinya marah sangat mengerikan, gerr,,,

"Ayolah Hyung, aku hanya bercanda, jangan sampai Hyukkie Hyung tahu, bisa dijadikan santapan binatang buas aku nanti olehnya" Wookie berkata dengan menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan." Aku menyentil dahinya, dan tanpa kami sadari, sekarang kami sudah sampai di kantin sekolah, wow kantin nya besar sekali, bahkan lebih besar dari ruangan kelasku yang sudah sangat besar itu.

"Hyung, disini!" Donghae melambaikan tangannya, aku dan Wookie segera menghampirinya. Kulihat Hyukkie sudah asyik dengan makanannya. Dasar anak ini jika sudah dihadapkan dengan makanan seolah-olah hanya ada dirinya dan makanan itu saja di dunia, tsk

"Hyung akan pesan makanan untukmu Wookie, tunggulah." Aku berinisiatif untuk memesan makanan, karena aku sudah sangat lapar, kalau menyuruh Wookie, anak itu bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk mengantri dan membayar makanan.

Setelah memesan dua porsi makanan, aku segera beranjak untuk menuju meja dimana Wookie, Donghae, dan Hyukkie menunggu, aku harus cepat, cacing diperutku sudah tidak menerima penolakan lagi, mereka berdemo minta diisi dan kali ini aku akan menuruti kemauan cacing-cacing itu, dengan tergesa aku berjalan tanpa kuduga.

PRANG

"Aissh ! kau tidak punya mata apa ? kau telah membuat seragam ku basah!" aku menabrak orang lagi? sungguh betapa cerobohnya aku, bagaimana ini? sepertinya namja yang kutabrak marah sekali, kuberanikan diri melihat wajahnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Cho,, Kyuhyun?" Aku bergumam lirih, sangat lirih sekali, karena aku tak mau dia mendengar lirihanku.

"Hei! kenapa kau diam saja? kau lagi? Cih,, apa memang hobimu menabrak orang? apa yang akan kau perbuat dengan seragamku ini hah?" kali ini bentakan Kyuhyun mengundang seluruh pengunjung kantin untuk menatap kami.

"Mianhae, akan kubersihkan seragammu." aku mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dan mencoba mendekatinya untuk membersihkan seragamnya yang terkena makanan ku.

"Jangan sentuh aku! lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapanku, aku tidak butuh bantuan dan sapu tangan mu itu, tsk merepotkan sekali." Kyuhyun mendorongku dan berlalu meninggalkanku dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah kepadaku dari seluruh penghuni kantin.

"Hei, lebih baik kau jangan cari masalah dengannya, aku katakan dari awal, dia sangat kejam dan brengsek." Seorang namja yang aku tidak tahu siapa berbisik kepadaku, apa maksudnya ? kenapa dia berkata seperti itu padaku.

"Shim Changmin! apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja merepotkan itu? cepat jalan." Kyuhyun memandang kearah orang yang tadi berbisik kepadaku, jadi namanya Shim Changmin ? dan dia adalah teman Kyuhyun.

Astaga, aku lupa kalau aku harus segera menghampiri Wookie, Donghae dan Hyukkie, semoga saja mereka tidak tahu hal yang barusan menimpaku, setidaknya besar harapanku kalau mereka tidak tahu, karena meja yang kami duduki cukup jauh dari kasir kantin.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali? mana makanannya?" Wookie bertanya ketika aku sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Mianhae Wookie-ah, Hyung menjatuhkannya." Aku tidak berbohongkan ? memang makanannya terjatuh karena aku bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Terjatuh? Hyung tidak apa apa kan?" Kali ini Hyukkie yang bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa apa, kalian tenang saja." aku menatap lembut kearah sahabat sahabat ku.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan ini bertiga saja, kalau memesan lagi tidak akan mungkin sempat." Donghae meletakkan nampan makanannya di tengah-tengah meja.

"Bertiga saja? lalu aku Hae?" Hyukkie menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan melihat kearah Donghae.

"Hei, kau sudah makan satu porsi Hyukkie chagi, sedangkan kami satu dibagi tiga." Donghae mengacak pelan surai lembut Hyukkie.

"Tapi aku mau makan juga dengan kalian Hae, itu namanya kebersamaan" Hyukkie merengek kepada Donghae.

"Kebersamaan atau memang kau masih lapar Hyung?" Wookie menggoda Hyukkie dengan mata yang berbinar menunggu reaksi Hyukkie.

"Apa ? kau benar-benar Kim Ryeowook! tentu saja kebersamaan, tsk" Hyukkie menjawab dengan mendecih kesal kepada Wookie.

"Hei kenapa kalian jadi ribut, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, cepat habiskan ini berempat." Aku yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton mulai jengah dengan kelakuan mereka, tidak pernah berubah dari sejak Elementary School.

"baiklah, selamat makan!" Mereka bertiga dengan kompaknya berkata kemudian mengangkat sumpit untuk memakan satu porsi makanan untuk bersama dibagi empat dengan ku tentu saja.

Selesai makan, kami bergegas kembali ke kelas, karena waktu istirahat sudah habis, tentu saja kami tidak ingin dimarahi oleh Yesung Hyung, Zhoumi Hyung, dan Vic Noona, karena 3 hari ini akan dihabiskan oleh bimbingan osis sebelum memulai masa belajar mengajar, oh ya aku sudah bilang bukan bahwa Seoul Science High School tidak menerapkan sistem masa orientasi seperti sekolah lainnya ? karena disini hanya diarahkan oleh anggota osis selama 3 hari di dalam ruangan

"Annyeong, apa kalian sudah makan?" Suara Vic Noona menggema di ruangan kelas, eh kapan mereka bertiga sampai? kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

"Tentu saja sudah Noona." seseorang yang duduk di kursi paling depan mewakili kami semua untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan yang tadi, hanya saja sekarang kami ingin kalian menceritakan masa Elementary dan Junior High School kalian." Zhoumi Hyung menjelaskan dengan senyuman yang melekat di bibirnya.

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu, aku akan memilih siapa yang akan menceritakan nya pertama kali, hm,, yang disamping Ryeowookie, ayo silahkan maju, kami semua ingin mendengar ceritamu." Yesung melanjutkan perkataan Zhoumi Hyung, dan oh apa baru saja dia menunjukku? bagaimana ini?

"Hyung, kau ditunjuk." Donghae membalikkan badannya begitupula dengan Hyukkie.

"Iya Hyung, ayo maju, fighting!" Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum cerah padaku, apa yang harus aku ceritakan di depan sana? aku dalam masalah sepertinya.

Dengan menunduk takut, kulangkahkan kakiku hingga sampai di depan kelas, aku sangat malu sekali huft,,

"Hei ayo ceritakan dengan kami, dan jangan menunduk, sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu dirimu." Vic Noona memegang bahuku dan membuatku tersentak kemudian menatapnya.

"Ba-baiklah." dengan gugup kuberanikan diri menatap seluruh teman teman kelasku yang kini memandangku penuh tanya, aku harus memulai darimana kini ?

"A-Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida, aku siswa dari Dwight Seoul School bangapseumnida." Aku membungkukan badanku untuk melakukan bow, huh sekarang saatnya bercerita.

"aku akan bercerita mengenai masa sekolahku di Elementary dan di Junior High School" aku memulai dengan senyuman dibibirku.

"Lee Sungmin, itulah namaku, aku terbiasa dipanggil Minnie dan Sungmin Hyung oleh teman-temanku, aku bukanlah seseorang yang berasal dari kalangan atas, ayahku hanya seorang staff divisi biasa di sebuah perusahaan yang berpenghasilan hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari, masa elementary kuhabiskan dengan bersekolah di Anyang Elementary School, sekolah yang bergengsi dan hanya diisi oleh kalangan atas, aku bisa masuk ke sekolah itu karena aku mendapatkan beasisiwa, karena itu hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi di Anyang Elementary School sangat membenciku, mereka berpikiran bahwa aku tidaklah pantas untuk bersekolah disana." Sejenak aku memandang kearah sahabat-sahabatku yang menatapku dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca

"Setiap hari aku mengalami penindasan dan pembullya, aku hanya diam karena aku masih mempunyai orang-orang yang tulus dan menyayangiku di sekolah itu, aku bertahan karena ada mereka yang akan selalu menghibur dan melindungiku, padahal saat itu kami masih sangat muda." aku kembali menatap ketiga sahabatku dengan pandangan sayang.

"Hingga ketika, saat kami menginjak bangku akhir Elementary School, aku benar-benar dibully dalam sehari tiada henti, dan kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang sangat menyanyangiku dan tentu saja aku menyayangi mereka dengan sepenuh hati bahkan kadang aku bertanya apa mereka sengaja dikirim tuhan untuk melindungiku? apa mereka malaikat penjagaku?. Ya malaikat penjagaku itu mengancam dan membela bahkan menentang siapapun yang akan menyakiti dan membullyku di sekolah. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada yang berani untuk kembali membully dan menyakitiku sampai aku tamat dari Anyang Elementary School." Aku melanjutkan cerita sambil mengenang masa-masa elementary yang pahit namun sangat berkesan untukku.

"begitulah masa Elementary school yang kujalani, walaupun pahit tetapi aku sangat bersyukur, karena dengan itu aku mendapatkan malaikat penjagaku, Junior High School, aku menghabiskan nya di Dwight Seoul School, ya kembali sekolah kalangan atas yang aku masuki, tentu saja dengan beasiswa yang kudapatkan kembali, aku sangat bersyukur karena aku memiliki otak yang bisa kuandalkan agar tidak merepotkan kedua orang tuaku yang harus menanggung biaya sekolahku, dan masa Junior High School juga merupakan masa-masa yang sulit kulupakan, karena pada masa itu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa dianggap sama oleh siswa dan siswi disana, Dwight Seoul School memang sekolah kalangan elit, namun mereka sama sekali tidak membedakan kasta dan kalangan karena menurut mereka siapapun yang masuk ke sekolah itu adalah orang-orang hebat dan memiliki kemampuan yang diatas rata-rata, dan aku juga termasuk anggota osis, dan hal yang sangat kusyukuri adalah mereka -malaikat penjagaku- juga masuk ke sekolah yang sama walaupun berbeda kelas, dan aku juga mendapatkan 2 sahabat baru yang luar biasa baik, walaupun kini keduanya tidak berada disini karena mereka melanjutkan high school diluar negeri." aku terus berceloteh dan kuperhatikan meraka semua sangat menyimak ceritaku.

"Masa junior high school kujalani dengan penuh kegembiraan karena aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menerimaku apa adanya dan menyayangiku, dan kini aku kembali bersyukur mareaka –malaikat penjagaku- kembali satu sekolah denganku, sungguh aku tidak sanggup bila berpisah dengan mereka, aku sangat menyayangi mereka, mereka adalah sahabat yang walaupun terkadang membuat jengkel, aku juga tahu bahwa sampai saat ini mereka sangat menjagaku agar kejadian ketika elementary school tidak kembali menimpaku, kali ini aku akan mengatakan kepada kalian semua, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki mereka yang selalu disampingku untuk menghibur dan menemaniku, karena aku bukanlah seseorang yang gampang bergaul, mereka adalah adik adik ku yang manis, manja dan kekanakan yang selalu bertengkar karena hal kecil, walaupun aku tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu hal untuk mereka, mereka tetap menyayangiku, sungguh aku sangat mencintai mereka, mereka ada-"

"HYUNG ! SARANGHAE ! KAMI MENYAYANGIMU"

Ucapanku terputus oleh ketiga orang yang dengan berlinang air mata berlari dan memelukku dengan erat, seluruh penghuni kelas terdiam dengan apa yang tengah terjadi kepadaku dan ketiga sahabatku.

"Hiks,, Hyung,, kami mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu!" Hyukkie berbicara dengan masih memelukku erat.

"Hyung, hiks,,kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun hiks,,, cukup bersama kami sampai akhir, dan selalu menyayangi kami hiks,," Donghae mencoba berbicara padaku dengan menghapus air matanya.

"Tentu saja aku akan bersama kalian sampai akhir dan akan selalu menyayangi kalian, bukankah kalian adik kecil ku yang manis hm?" aku melepas satu persatu pelukan mereka dan menghapus lelehan air mata yang mereka keluarkan.

"Hyung, hiks,,harus berjanji hiks,,pada kami ne" Ryeowook kembali memelukku.

"Ne, Hyung janji!" aku tersenyum.

"Apa kalian tahu, ketiga malaikat penjagaku ini juga memiliki hati yang baik dan mudah tersentuh sehingga cengeng, ya Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae adalah malaikat penjagaku, sahabatku dan adik adik kecil ku yang manis, sekian cerita dariku, terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan." aku menutup ceritaku dan kudengar riuh tepuk tangan dan suara teman-temanku yang mulai ribut membicarakan ceritaku.

"Aigoo, sangat menarik ceritanya, dan hei Lee Sungmin, kau sangat,, sangat,, sangat imut kyaaa, kyeopta." Vic Noona menghambur memelukku dan mulai mencubit pipiku gemas, rasanya pipiku sudah memanas karena dicubit olehnya, tetapi aku senang ceritaku disukai.

"Gomawo Noona." Aku tersenyum dan Vic Noona makin gencar mencubiti pipiku dan bahkan mengacak ngacak rambutku, sekarang aku mengerti sakit yang dirasakan oleh Wookie saat menerima cubitan dari Vic Noona, mungkin aku lebih parah.

"kya, aigoo, aigoo, lihatlah Yesung-ah, Zhoumi-ah, Sungmin imut sekali, huwa aku ingin punya adik sepertinya, dan kau tidak bisa menolak Sungmin-ah, kalian bertiga juga adalah adikku mulai saat ini mengerti ? jadi jika ada yang menyakiti kalian bilang saja kepadaku, akan kupatahkan tulang lehernya." Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Vic Noona membuatku melongo tidak percaya, apa dia serius dengan ucapannya?

"Ta-Tapi Noona.." Hyukkie mencoba memotong dan perkataan Vic Noona kembali membuatnya menelan perkataanya kembali.

"Tidak ada yang protes dan tidak ada yang boleh menolak, omo,, aku memiliki empat orang adik sekarang tiga orang manis dan imut dan satu orang sangat tampan, huwa,, kau sangat tampan Donghae-ah." Sekarang nasib malang menimpa Donghae yang dipeluk dan ditepuk tepuk pipinya oleh Vic Noona.

"dan oh, Hyukkie, kau sangat manis dan berbakat di bidang dance, sama seperti Donghae-ah, kalian harus masuk klub dance!" Vic Noona menghadap kearah Hyukkie dan dibalas oleh gummy smile oleh Hyukkie.  
"Omo, kau mempunyai gummy smile ? kya,,manis sekali, aku beruntung sekali mempunyai adik seperti kalian." Vic Noona dengan hebohnya memeluk Hyukkie kemudian bertepuk tangan dan meloncat-loncat dengan riangnya.

Aku melihat ke arah Wookie dan dia masih melongo, apa belum sadar ya? hahaha lucu sekali melihat Wookie seperti itu, aku kembali melihat keadaan kelas, dan teman-temanku yang lain juga sama halnya dengan Wookie masih melongo karena tingkah ajaib Vic Noona, kini aku memandang Zhoumi Hyung yang hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum melihat tingkah teman seperjuangannya itu, kemudian mataku beralih ke arah Yesung Hyung dan, eh? apa aku salah lihat? Yesung Hyung memandang lembut kearah Wookie? ada apa ini? tadi Wookie yang melakukan hal seperti itu, sekarang Yesung Hyung yang melakukannya, apa mereka sama-sama saling menyukai ? berarti Wookie tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? dan ini sungguh sangat menggembirakan.

"Victoria Song, cukup bermain mainnya! tsk, kau merepotkan sekali sih." Zhoumi Hyung yang sepertinya jengah dengan tingkah Vic Noona segera menarik seragam Vic Noona hingga berada diantara dirinya dan Yesung Hyung, tampang Vic Noona lucu sekali, sepertinya sangat kesal terhadap Zhoumi Hyung.

"Dasar pengganggu."Vic Noona mengumpat kepada Zhoumi Hyung, hihihi mereka lucu sekali.

"Ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kalian kembali ke tempat duduk sebelum makhluk yang bernama Victoria Song ini kembali bertindak aneh dan merepotkan." Yesung Hyung menyuruh kami kembali sambil melirik kearah Vic Noona yang tambah menggerutu.

"Ne, Hyung." dengan teratur aku, Hyukkie, Wookie, dan Donghae kembali ke tempat duduk.

"baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan." Zhoumi Hyung berbicara dan mulai menunjuk kembali siapa yang akan bercerita selanjutnya, begitulah yang terjadi sampai bel pertanda sekolah usai berbunyi.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi sampai disini perjumpaan hari ini, besok kita sambung lagi, sampai jumpa semua" Kali ini Yesung Hyung menutup dengan senyumannya, ternyata senyumannya sangat berpotensi membuat orang lain melayang-layang, pantas saja Wookie suka, tetapi tidak berlaku untukku, karena yah namja dingin bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ah lihat saja aku akan berusaha dengan keras hehehe..

0.0

**Spring**

**February, 4****th ****2006**

**Sungmin pov**

**Ketika memikirkan orang yang kamu cintai**

**Ingatlah dia dengan tersenyum untuk berterimakasih**

**Karena dialah, kamu lebih mengerti tentang kasih**

Tiga hari masa orientasi kami lalui dengan kegembiraan, tentu saja, bagaimana tidak bila setiap harinya kami ditemani oleh tiga orang kakak kelas yang baik, ramah dan perhatian dan jangan lupakan betapa senangnya makhluk manis yang duduk disampingku yang bernama Kim Ryeowook karena bisa dengan puas memandang Yesung Hyung tanpa perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan perasaanya dariku. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku memulai proses belajar mengajar dan juga apa kalian tahu? selama tiga hari ini juga aku sangat sering memperhatikan Cho Kyuhyun, ternyata kelasnya berada tepat disamping kelasku dan dia juga sering bersama ketiga temannya yang salah satunya bernama Shim Changmin, dan oh kurasa mereka akan menjadi idola sekolah, karena jujur saja tampang mereka tidak bisa disebut biasa saja, huh malang sekali nasibku, pasti banyak sekali yang mengincarnya kan ? kenapa aku jadi pesimis begini? fighting Lee Sungmin, kau pasti bisa!

"Hyung! kenapa melamun sih? aku memanggilmu dari tadi tau." Apa itu suara Wookie ? kapan dia tiba?

"Oh Wookie? kapan kau tiba?" tanyaku dengan polosnya dan astaga lihat wajah Wookie sudah merah padam apabila kami berada di dalam komik mungkin kepala Wookie sudah dipenuhi oleh asap tebal dan dengan background api berkobar-kobar.

"HYUNG! aku sudah disini selama 15 menit yang lalu dan berkoar-koar panjang lebar bercerita padamu dan dengan bodohnya aku tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa kau sedang melamun." Wookie mengeluarkan ocehannya. Oops apa aku sudah selam itu melamunkan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun?

"Mianhae. Hehe,, Hyung tidak sadar." aku mengeluarkan jurus bunny eyesku untuk memohon maaf pada Wookie.

"Tentu saja kau tidak sadar kau kan sedang melamun, dan apa itu matamu? jangan menatapku seperti itu." asa! tidak wokie, maupun hae dan juga Hyukkie tidak akan sanggup melawan bila jurusku sudah keluar.

"Memang kau melamunkan apa Hyung? jangan bilang padaku kau sedang melamunkan seseorang yang menyebalkan bernama Cho Kyuhyun." Wookie menyipitkan matanya menatap ku dengan intens, kenapa Wookie bisa dengan mudah menebaknya sih?

"Hm begitulah." aku harus bilang apalagi? toh Wookie pasti tahu kalaupun aku bilang tidak.

"Hyung, sadarlah! dia namja menyebalkan yang tidak punya sopan santun dan lagi dia itu sangat dingin, berhentilah memperhatikannya." Wookie memperingatiku dengan mengguncangkan bahuku.

"Mianhae, tapi Hyung sangat menyukainya. Hyung juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini, tapi Hyung benar-benar tulus menyukainya Wookie-ah." aku tersenyum untuk menenangkan Wookie.

"Terserah Hyung, tapi bila namja itu menyakitimu, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berbuat lebih kepadanya, belum lagi kalau hae Hyung dan Hyukkie Hyung tahu"

"Apa yang tidak kami ketahui memang?" itu, bukankah suara Donghae ? tuhan tolong selamatkan aku, doaku dalam hati.

"er,,tidak ada apa-apa kok Hae-ah" aku mencoba berbicara kepada Donghae yang, omo! pandangannya kenapa sangat dingin sekarang dan Hyukkie juga tidak beda jauh, ada apa dengan mereka?

"Jangan berbohong Hyung, siapa namja itu." kali ini suara Hyukkie yang biasanya terdengar lembut kini terdengar dingin dan sangat mengintimidasi di telingaku, aku melirik Wookie memohon bantuannya, tetapi anak itu dengan santainya mengabaikanku.

"Dia,, hm." Kenapa sulit sekali sih..

"Dia siapa Hyung?" Donghae menyelaku dan mereka berdua sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan pandangan yang membuatku mati kutu.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Murid kelas sebelah, Sungmin Hyung sangat menyukainya dan sering sekali memperhatikannya bahkan Sungmin Hyung sering melamun karena memikirkannya." Wookie-ah apa kau berniat membunuhku? kenapa dia dengan santainya berbicara tentang Cho Kyuhyun kepada Donghae dan Hyukkie?

"Apa? Cho Kyuhyun? tidak Hyung, kau tidak boleh menyukainya, kumohon lupakan dia Hyung." Hyukkie berteriak dan segera memelukku karena mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa anak ini? ada apa memangnya dengan Cho Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa Hyukkie? kenapa Hyung tidak boleh menyukainya?" Aku melepas pelukan Hyukkie dan menatap matanya yang seperti memancarkan ketakutan, aku juga memandang Donghae yang hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, dan Wookie? sepertinya dia juga sama sepertiku terkaget dengan reaksi Donghae dan Hyukkie.

"Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu, namja dingin yang tidak punya perasaan. Sangat akrab dengan Shim Changmin, Choi Minho dan Lee Jonghyun. Mereka berempat selalu bersama dan selalu menjadi idola sekolah dari dulu, mereka adalah orang-orang yang suka mempermainkan hati yeoja maupun namja yang menjadi pacar mereka, mereka tidak mengenal belas kasihan dan selalu berbuat sesuka hati karena mereka memang berasal dari kalangan atas, tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui mereka, apabila mereka tidak menyukai seseorang mereka akan bertindak sangat kejam kepada orang itu, tetapi setahuku Cho Kyuhyun belum pernah mengencani seorang namja." Donghae menjelaskan dengan mata yang masih memandang kosong kepada ku.

"A-Apa? Ja-Jadi mereka adalah orang yang sering dibicarakan itu?" Wookie bersuara, kenapa hanya aku yang tidak pernah mendengar tentang mereka? Aish,,  
Paboya Lee Sungmin.

"Ku mohon Hyung, jangan dekati mereka." Kali ini Donghae mentapku dan dari pandangan nya aku dapat melihat bahwa dia bersungguh sungguh meminta padaku.

"Mianhae, ta-tapi Hyung tidak bisa. Hyung sangat menyukainya, biarkan Hyung memperhatikannya saja, karena dengan memperhatikannya saja Hyung sudah senang." Aku berbicara dengan nada memohon kepada ketiga malaikat penjagaku ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bila tidak memperhatikan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Tapi kami mohon, Hyung harus baik-baik saja, kami akan melindungi Hyung selalu" Hyukkie kembalui memelukku setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ne, Hyung akan baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu cemas." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir.

"Annyeonghaseyo." suara lembut mengalun di telinga dan seorang wanita dengan kacamata dan tangan yang memegang buku mulai duduk dibangkunya, menginterupsi kegiatan kami berempat, Donghae dan Hyukkie segera kembali menuju bangku mereka.

"Annyeong Sonsaengnim." Kami semua menjawab sapaan wanita tadi.

"Aku adalah Shin Minhyo. Aku adalah guru bidang studi Fisika dan aku juga wali kelas kalian. Jadi mohon bantuannya, kali ini kita akan langsung belajar karena ketua kelas dan perangkatnya akan kita bicarakan satu jam sebelum pelajaran berakhir." Shin  
Sonsaeng memperkenalkan diri dan seperti perkataanya, kami memulai belajar.

Tidak terasa waktu pelajaran sudah habis, dan kini kami sedang istirahat. Pemilihan perangkat kelas baru saja selesai dan ketua kelas kami Lee Donghae, haha.. tidak kusangka dia yang terpilih. Tapi tidak salah juga sih, bukankah dia dulu juga wakil ketua osis. Wakilnya aku lupa siapa namanya, maklum aku belum mengenal mereka semua, Hyukkie jadi bendahara, aku dan Wookie jadi sie kebersihan, tidak merepotkan untung saja.

Di kantin. aku melihatnya, aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersama ketiga temannya, aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, semua mata yeoja dan namja berstatus uke memandang lapar kepada mereeka berempat.

"Hyung, kau memperhatikan Cho Kyuhyun? sudahlah jangan dilihat, dia juga tidak akan memperdulikannya." Perkataan Donghae memang benar teetapi mata bodohku ini tetap saja tidak bisa lepas memandanginya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kapan kau akan menyadari aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu ini?" aku menggumam kemudian berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku kepada makanan dipiringku.

**Spring**

**February, 4****th**** 2006**

**Kyuhun pov**

**Bukan cinta yang memisahkan, **

**tapi kita yang membuatnya terjadi**

**Bukan cinta yang melukai, **

**kita yang membuatnya terjadi sedemikian rupa**

Sudah empat hari aku bersekolah di Seoul Science School dan seperti sebelumnya aku dan ketiga sahabtku selalu dikelilingi oleh yeoja maupun namja yang kata Minho berstatus uke berharap kami akan merespon mereka dan menjadikan mereka pacar, cih jujur saja aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan mereka, selama ini aku berpacaran hanya sekedar bermain main untuk melepas bosan begitupun dengan ketiga sahabatku Shim Changmin, Choi Minho dan Lee Jonghyun.

"Kyu! coba lihat ke arah angka 8, bukankah itu namja yang waktu itu? selama tiga hari ini kuperhatikan dia selalu memandangmu." Changmin menghentikan kegiatanku yang akan menyuapkan nasi kemulutku, memang sekarang aku dan ketiga sahabatku sedang berada di kantin untuk istirahat, yah masih dengan orang-orang yang terang-terangan memperhatikan kami.

"Yang mana? namja yang imut itu? eh kalian bertemu dengannya? kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Changmin Hyung?" Minho berbicara dan dengan terpaksa aku melirik namja itu. Namja ceroboh dan aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Darimana segi imutnya?

"Iya. waktu itu kau dan Jonghyun sedang ke toilet. Dia tidak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun, dan hei kau tidak menyukainya Kyu?" Changmin menjelaskan.

"Tidak! aku membencinya, dan aku masih normal untuk menyukai yeoja." aku menjawab cuek dan Changmin juga Minho hanya mendengus mendengar jawabanku, berbeda dengan Jonghyun yang hanya diam dan tenang menikmati makannya

"Dasar kau Hyung. Kuperingatkan benci dan cinta itu hanya beda tipis Hyung, sekarang kau membencinya, jangan sampai kau nanti menyesal karena telah mencintainya tetapi dia meninggalkanmu karena bosan mencintai namja dingin tidak berekspresi sepertimu."

Minho menatapku tajam, dan apa-apaan perkataanya itu? mencintainya? sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, bermimpi saja kau Choi Minho!

"Sudahlah kenapa jadi ribut! cepat habiskan makanan kalian, kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi, aku sangat risih berada disini, kalau bukan karena lapar kupastikan aku tidak akan menginjak tempat in.i" Kali ini Jonghyun berbicara dan dengan cepat kami semua menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, kenapa kami tidak bisa membantah dengan kata kata Lee Jonghyun ini sih?

Setelah selesai kami mulai berjalan menuju kelas, dan di koridor aku kembali melihat namja itu. Namja ceroboh yang katanya menyukaiku itu. Dia berjalan dengan tiga orang temannya. Berharap saja aku akan membalas perkataanmu. Karena hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-ssi." kudengar namja itu melirihkan namaku.

"Kenapa kau hah? ada apa kau memanggilku?" Aku berhenti dan menatapnya tajam, dan dia segera menunduk ketakutan. Siapa suruh dia memanggilku tadi.

"Kyuhyun ssi jagalah kesehatanmu."

**Ceritakanlah padaku hari yang telah kau lalui**

**Sampai dimana? Bisakah cinta ini selamanya?**

**Tunggulah aku selalu hingga akhir itu**

**Aku bahagia mencintaimu seperti ini.**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Prev chap ~**

Setelah selesai kami mulai berjalan menuju kelas, dan di koridor aku kembali melihat namja itu. Namja ceroboh yang katanya menyukaiku itu. Dia berjalan dengan tiga orang temannya. Berharap saja aku akan membalas perkataanmu. Karena hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-ssi." kudengar namja itu melirihkan namaku.

"Kenapa kau hah? ada apa kau memanggilku?" Aku berhenti dan menatapnya tajam, dan dia segera menunduk ketakutan. Siapa suruh dia memanggilku tadi.

"Kyuhyun ssi jagalah kesehatanmu."

**Ceritakanlah padaku hari yang telah kau lalui**

**Sampai dimana? Bisakah cinta ini selamanya?**

**Tunggulah aku selalu hingga akhir itu**

** Aku bahagia mencintaimu seperti ini.**

* * *

**Whisper Twilight**

**.**

**DoubleR Present©**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae**

**Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Zhoumi, Victoria song, KyuLine, other cast**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, AU, School Life**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Mereka seutuhnya milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka dan S.M Entertainment. Don't Like Don't Read!.**

**.**

**SUmmary : "Love can be anything. Can unrequited love, sometimes also unanswered. Love causes injury, but also the ease."**

* * *

**Spring**

**February, 4****th**** 2006**

**Sungmin pov**

**Apa sesulit ini untuk mencintaimu ?**

**Tak bisakah kau melihat ketulusanku?**

**Apapun kulakukan hanya untukmu**

**Karena kau kehidupanku**

Hm, entah kenapa aku berkata seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun, aku pun tak tahu kenapa kata-kata tadi bisa keluar dari mulutku, aku merasa hanya perlu mengatakan kepadanya untuk menjaga kesehatan, apa itu suatu hal yang aneh? kurasa tidak.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menyuruh Kyuhyun menjaga kesehatan? Tsk, dia sakit pun tidak akan ada urusannya dengan kita kan?" Hyukkie protes kepadaku.  
"Tapi bila dia sakit, mungkin aku akan lebih sakit daripada dia Hyukkie-ah." Aku menatap Hyukkie dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kau sudah gila karena cinta mu kepada bocah kurang ajar itu Hyung? Ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini." Donghae menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan tampang mendramatisir.  
"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang sebelum terlambat." Aku memperingatkan, daripada pembicaraan ini terus berlanjut? tidak akan ada gunanya.

Skip time

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran usai telah berbunyi, sekarang saatnya pulang, aku hendak membereskan peralatan belajarku tetapi,

"akkh,,," Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali ?

"Hyung,,gwenchana? kau kenapa?." Wookie yang duduk disebelahku terkejut saat melihatku terkapar dilantai dengan memegangi kepalaku.  
"Minnie Hyung? Donghae pabbo, cepat kemari, kita bawa Sungmin Hyung ke rumah sakit sekarang juga pakai mobilmu, cepat." Hyukkie berteriak dengan panik.

"a,,arraseo, ppaliwa, kita antar Sungmin Hyung." Donghae membantu Hyukkie membawa ku ke mobilnya.

Di mobil aku dibaringkan dibelakang dengan kepalaku dipangkuan Hyukkie dan kaki di pangkuan Wookie, sedangkan Donghae menyetir di bangku depan.

"Hyung, bisa mendengarku kan? kumohon jangan pingsan." Hyukkie mengusap rambutku dengan pelan

"a,,aku bisa mendengar ha,,hanya saja,,akkhh ini sakit sekali Hyukkie hiks,," Sungguh aku tak sanggup dengan rasa sakit dikepalaku ini, memang belakangan ini aku sering merasa sakit dibagian kepala hanya saja aku tidak pernah menganggapnya serius, tapi kali ini benar-benar menyakitkan, Tuhan tolong aku hiks.

"Sabar Hyung, kita akan segera sampai." Ryeowook menyemangatiku, dan mulai memijat kakiku, hiks,,kenapa sakit sekali?

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku segera dibawa ke ruang pemeriksaan, akkh kenapa semakin sakit? dokter melakukan berbagai macam pemeriksaan terhadapku, bahkan aku di ronsen? memangnya aku kenapa? kenapa kepalaku harus di ronsen.

Setelah pemeriksaan aku duduk di depan dokter bersama dengan Hyukkie, Donghae dan Wookie, kami menunggu penjelasan dokter tentang sakit apa yang kuderita, kenapa bisa menyebabkan kepalaku sangat sakit sekali?

"Uisanim, apa yang terjadi denganku? kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali rasanya?" Aku langsung menanyakan apa yang mengganjal di hatiku.

"Begini Sungmin-ssi, aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadamu, apa orang tuamu tidak ikut?." Kenapa dengan dokter ini? memangnya aku kenapa sampai harus dengan orang tua?

"Orang tua ku di rumah, tadi aku hampir pingsan di sekolah karena sakit di kepalaku makanya aku dibawa kesini, jadi bagaimana hasilnya?." Aku menjawab dan kulihat dokter dengan name tag Choi Taehwa ini menampakkan raut wajah menyesal.

"Sungmin-ssi, aku harus mengatakan ini, anda terkena kanker otak stadium IV" apa? kanker otak ? aku,,aku menderita kanker otak ?

"Ba,,bagaimana mungkin Uisanim? Sungmin Hyung selama ini sehat-sehat saja." Hyukkie mengeluarkan suaranya kemudian menatap Uisanim dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban.

"Kanker bisa tidak disadari dari awal dan terdeteksi ketika sudah stadium lanjut, diatas 50% kasus kanker terdeteksi pada stadium IV dan hal inilah yang terjadi pada Sungmin-ssi." Choi Uisanim menjelaskan, aku masih belum bisa bersuara, rasanya tubuhku kebas ketika mendengar perkataan Choi Uisanim.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin Hyung?." Donghae bertanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, diantara kami memang Donghae dan Hyukkie yang paling sensitif perasaannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan, karena kemungkinannya kecil." Choi Uisanim memandangku dengan tatapan iba.

"Memang seberapa kecil kemungkinan itu sampai anda tidak yakin Uisanim?." Wookie berkata dengan nada yang mulai tinggi, kemudian dia segera memelukku.

"Hanya 15-30% kemungkinan pasien akan hidup."

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mataku meluncur dengan bebas ketika mengetahui bahwa peluang hidupku tidak mencapai 50%, apa salahku? kenapa harus aku?

"Hyung,," Hyukkie dan Donghae sudah memelukku erat dan menangis sesenggukan di pelukanku, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan berusaha menegarkan hatiku.

"Be,,berapa lama kemungkinan a,aku bisa bertahan Uisanim?" aku mencoba bertanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Penderita kanker stadium IV kemungkinan bertahan paling lama satu tahun." Uisanim menjawab dan sepertinya Uisanim menangis, karena kini dokter itu mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kita harus pulang sekarang, Gamsahamnida Uisanim." aku berpamitan kepada Choi Uisanim dan beranjak berdiri.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau harus sering melakukan check up kesini, karena kau akan sering merasakan pusing yang berkepanjangan dan mual. Jadi jangan lupa aku akan membuat resep pereda sakit kepala untukmu, nanti tolong tebus dan kumohon perbanyaklah istirahatmu." Choi Uisanim berkata kemudian berjalan kearahku dan memelukku.

"Aku tahu kau anak yang baik, karena itu aku akan berjuang untuk menyembuhkanmu. Bukankah walaupun kemungkinan itu kecil tetapi masih bisa kita buat menjadi kenyataan." Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Choi Uisanim.

"Ne, aku akan melakukan yang Uisanim perintahkan. Sekali lagi Gamsahamnida."  
Aku berjalan dengan Hyukkie, Donghae, dan Wookie yang masih menempel dan menangis padaku, sebenarnya yang sakit siapa disini?

"Ayolah, kenapa kalian jadi begini ? bukankah masih ada waktu satu tahun hm?." Aku berusaha membujuk walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan perkataanku, aku sendiri tidak yakin akan bertahan lama.

"Hyung, kenapa kau begitu sabar ? kau tidak takut ?." Hyukkie bertanya dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Apa yang harus kutakutkan ? hidup kita ditangan Tuhan. Kalau dia menghendaki ke matian tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya, jadi kumohon jangan beritahukan orang tuaku tentang penyakitku ne." Aku membujuk mereka bertiga agar mau membantuku merahasiakan ini dari eomma dan appa, aku tidak mau eomma dan appa bersedih karena penyakitku, aku ingin membahagiakan orang-orang disekitarku di sisa hidupku yang singkat ini.

"Tapi Hyung,"

"Hyung mohon Wookie,,bantu Hyung ne, Hyung tidak mau eomma dan appa bersedih jika mengetahui penyakit Hyung, hiks." Aku kembali menangis karena tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana cemasnya eomma dan appa jika tahu tentang penyakitku  
"ba,,baiklah hiks,,Hyung kami akan merahasiakannya asal kau berjanji untuk sembuh" Donghae kembali memelukku.

"Ne, aku akan berusaha." Aku memberikan senyum tulusku kepada mereka, ketiga adik-adik ku yang manis, ya aku akan berusaha untuk sembuh demi eomma,appa, kalian bertiga, diriku sendiri dan cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

**Autumn **

**October , 2006**

**Kyuhyun pov**

Aish,, ini menyebalkan, kenapa aku harus terus menerus kembali ke tempat ini? hanya untuk konsultasi dan cuci darah, hah ini melelahkan. Kalian kaget? ya cuci darah adalah rutinitasku agar bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama, aku dari kecil mengalami kelainan ginjal, ginjal sebelah kiriku mengalami gangguan sehingga tidak bisa berfungsi. Aku hidup dengan menggunakan satu ginjal kanan dan dua tahun belakangan ini aku harus melakukan cuci darah karena sulit bertahan hanya dengan satu ginjal. Begitulah kata dokter yang merawatku, dan kalian tahu? ini adalah rahasia terbesarku, hanya orang tuaku dan diriku sendiri yang mengetahuinya, bahkan ketiga sahabatku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang penyakitku ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ginjalmu bisa semakin parah apabila tidak mendapatkan donor, jadi sebaiknya kau cepat mendapatkan donor agar bisa bertahan lebih lama." Uisanim mengatakan suatu hal yang sungguh membuatku takut, aku masih belum ingin mati sekarang, tapi dimana aku bisa mendapatkan donor ?

"Ne Uisanim, aku sedang berusaha mendapatkannya." aku hanya mengulas senyum kecil dibibirku, aku tidak yakin akan mendapatkannya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu kyu ?."

"eomma dan appa sedang berada di jepang, mungkin tiga hari lagi mereka akan pulang." Aku menjawab dan memulai sesi obrolan dengan kim Uisanim, ya Kim Uisanim adalah dokter yang menanganiku dari aku kecil jadi dia sudah kuanggap seperti appa ku sendiri, karena itulah aku sangat akrab terhadapnya.

* * *

**Autumn **

**October , 2006**

**Sungmin pov**

Delapan bulan sudah aku mengetahui tentang penyakitku ini, dan selama itu aku terus menerus menahan sakit dikepalaku dan mual yang menyerangku setiap saat. Di sekolah aku dibantu oleh Hyukkie, hae, dan Wookie, bahkan yesung Hyung yang telah menjadi kekasih Wookie turut membantuku apabila sakit itu kembali menyerang. Paling fatal adalah kemarin saat tubuhku melemas dan tidak bisa kukendalikan hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai. Eomma dan Appa sangat cemas, dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku kurang enak badan saja agar mereka tidak mencemaskanku, tetapi kini aku sedang berada di meja makan dan sakit itu kembali menyerangku. Kenapa badanku kembali lemas dan,, oh jangan disini kumohon akh,,kepalaku,,dan aku merasakan pandanganku gelap, setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apa apa lagi, yang kutahu saat terbangun aku berada di err,, rumah sakit ?

"Sungmin ah,,kau sudah sadar? hiks,,kenapa tidak bilang kepada eomma dan appa kalau kau sakit ? kalau kau bilang mungkin kita bisa mencari pengobatan untuk menyembuhkanmu chagi hiks,," Eomma menangis dan menggenggam tanganku, hatiku sakit sekali melihat eomma menangis karenaku.

"Eomma, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh, kalau kita mencoba pengobatan percuma eomma, karena kemungkinan hidupku kecil hanya 15-35%. Kanker yang kuderita telah mencapai stadium IV jadi hanya sia-sia eomma, aku tidak apa-apa eomma. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi." Aku menghapus air mata eomma walau sulit karena tanganku sedang di infus.

"Minnie ah, hiks,, mianhae,, maafkan appa. Sungguh aku adalah appa yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak tahu bahwa putraku sedang berjuang melawan sakitnya, dan kini aku tak mampu untuk melindunginya." Appa datang dan berlutut disamping ranjangku, aku tidak tahan dan mencoba duduk, tetapi badanku lemas sekali, hiks,,kenapa badanku tidak bisa bergerak ?

"appa,, hiks,, Minnie mohon hiks,, jangan seperti ini,, hiks,, i-ini bukan salah appa, memang takdir Minnie jika harus seperti ini. Minnie yakin tuhan pasti punya rencana indah dibalik ini semua untuk kebahagiaan kita appa, hiks,, ja-jadi Minnie mohon jangan menyalahkan diri appa sendiri. Appa tidak bersalah sama sekali." aku mengatakan itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, aku hanya mampu menolehkan kepalaku ke arah appa tanpa bisa memeluk untuk menenangkannya.

Appa berdiri kemudian menghampiriku dan memelukku, aku tidak bisa membalas pelukannya aku hanya menangis di dada appa, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat orang-orang yang kusayang bersedih seperti ini.

"A-appa, bi-bisakah appa mendudukan Minnie di kursi roda ? Minnie i-ingin jalan-jalan keluar." Aku mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, aku tidak mau appa dan eomma kembali menangis kemudian menyalahkan diri mereka.

"Tentu, Minnie mau appa temani jalan-jalan?." Appa menggendong dan meletakkanku dengan lembut di kursi roda kemudian merapikan rambutku.

"Anni, gwenchana, Minnie bisa sendiri, appa dan eomma jangan cemas, karena Minnie tidak akan lama." Aku tersenyum dan kemudian memencet tombol otomats yang ada di kursi roda.

"Hati-hati chagi." Eomma berpesan dan aku hanya mengangguk karena aku sudah berada di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sekarang aku harus kemana? ah, taman bukan pilihan yang buruk kan? saat sedang menuju perjalanan menuju taman aku mendengar nama yang begitu familiar dan sangat kurindukan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ginjalmu bisa semakin parah apabila tidak mendapatkan donor. Jadi sebaiknya kau cepat mendapatkan donor agar bisa bertahan lebih lama." Perkataan Uisanim sungguh membuatku terasa seperti ditusuk belati, Kyuhyun sakit? sakit apa yang diderita Kyuhyun ?

"Ne Uisanim, aku sedang berusaha mendapatkannya." Benar dugaanku, itu Kyuhyun dan dia sedang mencari donor ginjal? aku akan memberikan ginjalku kepadanya kalau begitu. Aku menunggu hingga Kyuhyun keluar ruangan kemudian memasuki ruangan yang tadi Kyuhyun masuki, disana duduk seorang dokter yang menyambutku dengan senyum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?." dokter itu memandangku dan sepertinya dia menerka nerka ada keperluan apa aku kesini, karena aku bukanlah pasiennya.

"Be-begini,, aku ingin mendonorkan ginjalku untuk pemuda yang barusan saja keluar dari sini." Aku menjelaskan langsung pada intinya, karena aku tidak mau lama-lama meninggalkan eomma dan appa dikamar, nanti mereka bisa kembali cemas.

"A-anda serius? bukankah anda juga sedang sakit?."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sangat ingin mendonorkan ginjalku, karena itu aku datang kesini" Aku tersenyum dan mendekat kearah dokter tersebut dengan kursi roda.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu? kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan mengenai ginjalmu." Uisanim berdiri dan berjongkok menejajarkan dirinya denganku.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, baik aku siap melakukan tes itu Uisanim."  
"Oke Lee Sungmin kita harus memeriksa terlebih dahulu." Uisanim mendorong kursi rodaku ke ruang pemeriksaan dan untun hasilnya bagus dan kabar menggembirakannya.

"Selamat Sungmin ssi, ginjalmu cocok dengan Kyuhyun" Uisanim berkata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kapan operasi bisa dilaksanakan Uisanim ?"

"Tidak akan lama, seminggu lagi bagaimana ? apa kau ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diganggu pada minggu depan ?" Uisanim menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa Uisanim, oh iya tolong jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu bahwa aku yang mendonorkan ginjal untuknya ne Uisanim." Aku tersenyum dan Uisanim membalas dengan senyum tulus kemudian mengusap rambutku.

"Kau begitu baik nak, beruntung sekali Kyuhyun mendapatkan ginjalmu." Aku hanya tersenyum menampilkan gigi ku, yah sempga Kyuhyun bisa sembuh dan hidup bahagia.

**Kuasamu atas hatiku**

** merambah belantara rindu yang tak tak putus**

**Merunduk malu dalam hasrat**

** yang bergegas tulus untuk mencintaimu selamanya**

**Tak lelah menapak dalam jejak **

**yang tertatih-tatih menuju rumah hatimu**

* * *

**(A/N) haiii~~~~~ i'm comeback yohooo~~~~ masih ada yang ingat ceritanya? XD aih pasti lupa dan gak ada yang nungguin =3= yaudah deh~~ baca yaaaaa jangan lupa rifyu nyaaaa XD byee~~~~**


End file.
